Fire and Ice
by XxUnknownXxXEntityxX
Summary: Kagome tells Inuyasha how she feels and is rejected... Sesshoumaru finds the crying Miko and takes her to the Western Palace to bestow a most unexpected honor on her... Rated M for Lemons Sess/Kag ALSO Recently Beta'd... Enjoy!
1. Revelry

Chapter One: Revelry

Kagome sighed as she watched the emerald leaves of the towering trees dance in the light wind. She had been trapped in the past for one whole year as of today. One year ago, they finally defeated Naraku and purified the tainted jewel. When Kagome made her wish, the jewel dissipated into a glittering dust, and the well sealed itself. She now lived in the village with Kaede and her friends. Kagome lived and trained with the old miko and had grown in strength and prowess over the many months since the well's closing.

Miroku and Sango had gotten married almost immediately after Naraku's defeat, and Kagome was full of joy and well wishes for the soon-to-be family. Sango was six months pregnant with their first child. Kagome couldn't help but be slightly envious of her friend, though. Sango had a glow of happiness and peace surrounding her that bled into her aura and transferred to those around her. She was a bright ray of sunshine on an otherwise gloomy day. The happy couple radiated warmth and contentment that made Kagome ache for a piece of their shared bliss for herself.

She and Inuyasha were still where they had been for ages. It appeared that the hanyou was content to keep her as his best friend and nothing more. Kagome had been tempted on more than one occasion to come clean and admit her feelings for him. Somehow though, it just never seemed to be the right time.

Her life was calm and peaceful for the most part, as life in a small village will be. She trained vigorously and poured her heart, soul, and frustrations into becoming as powerful as possible. She had learned many new skills and techniques; some of which she had never dreamed were possible. It was rewarding to see her hard work coming to life, but she was bored. This small village was too complacent for her tastes, and she was growing discontent with her simple life. Kagome had been quietly reflecting on her life and the events that had shaped it all morning. Only one thing was really bothering her though, that being that she needed to do something different and exciting. _Maybe I could go off and have a little adventure of my own… Inuyasha can even come if he wants… anything at all to get out of this dreadfully boring rut that I have dug around myself… Inuyasha… I had hoped that once Naraku was defeat that you would be mine. My hopes doubled with the return of part of my soul, signifying Kikyo's death, but still you maintain that distance between us… _

Realizing that this train of thought would lead her nowhere and just cause her pain, she stood up and slowly made her way back into the village. A young couple in the village would be wed this night. Kagome had agreed to help the young lady prepare. Her name was Nozomi. She was beautiful with straight-as-a-pin raven locks and pale perfect skin. Her most unusual and startlingly beautiful feature were her eyes. They were a hypnotic pale blue that was icy and warm at the same time. They were a blue reminiscent of deep snow on a winter's night, more white than blue.

Kagome smiled when she thought of Nozomi. She had a personality as bright and warm as the summer sun. Nozomi exuded kindness and a generosity for the human plight. The girl would do anything to see someone smile and she was well loved in the village for that very trait. She had this capability to endear herself to any that crossed her path. Many of the villagers likened Nozomi to Kagome. Kagome really didn't think she held a candle to the young bride who held beauty within as well as in her external appearance. Lost in her internal musings, Kagome failed to notice Inuyasha until she collided with his lean, muscled form.

"Geez Kagome, I could have killed you three times before you had even realized that I was there. You should really pay better attention." Inuyasha smirked at her, knowing the truth of his words. He had decided to come looking for her because she had been gone since breakfast. He had only made it a few steps out of the village before seeing her walking towards him. He had waved to her, but she appeared to be lost in thought. Loving any chance to irk those around him, the hanyou decided to see how long it took her to see him before scolding her.

Kagome was Inuyasha's best friend and had been for almost as long as they had known each other. He now thought of her as a little sister. Inuyasha had considered, many times in the past, trying to be more, but he just didn't feel the passion between them. His beast had never clamored to mate the young miko, and he did not want to use her. He had a feeling that teaching her a few things would be fun, but destroying their friendship over lust was not an option. If his beast did not want to mate her, then he would just be her friend and save them both a major headache.

Kagome's eyes flashed for a second with her irritation, lighting with the inner fire he liked most about her, but her eyes quickly cleared, and she simply nodded, "You're right, Yasha. There is no excuse for my lack of awareness." With that, she walked past him and closer to the village.

"It's no fun if you don't get mad at me and argue! I have noticed some of the fire that makes you Kagome has left you. Talk to me and tell me what it is that is causing this." Inuyasha moved to stand in front of her, effectively blocking her path. He crossed his arms and waited.

Kagome sighed, not wanting to have this conversation right now, "I am bored, Yasha. That is all it is. I have grown weary of the tedious passing of days with training."

Inuyasha eyed her carefully. He could tell she was telling the truth, but he also knew that she was hiding something from him, "Okay, I get that, but that does not explain the sadness."

Getting frustrated, Kagome moved to walk around him, only to find him in her path once more. The fire lit her eyes, "Inuyasha I do not want to talk about it, so move and let me pass." She stepped around him again.

Inuyasha moved once more to stand in her way, still not satisfied with her answer. He had been curious for a while about her behavior and melancholy moods and decided to get some answers, "Tell me why and I will move!"

"SIT!" With that one word, Inuyasha's body carved a crater into the earth. Her powers had grown, and so her commands held even more weight now. She could bury him three feet with mild irritation, and he had learned not to mess with her, or so she had thought. Inuyasha whimpered as Kagome moved past him.

Kagome meandered slowly through the village to the hut of Nozomi's family. The hut was sparsely furnished, but clean as Kagome passed through the doorway. Nozomi sat on her pallet and hummed softly to herself. She looked up as Kagome entered and bestowed her a genuine smile that lit up her whole face.

"Kagome, I did not expect to see you so soon," said Nozomi as she stood up and bowed in respect of the great miko.

"Well, I ran out of things to do, so I decided to come and see what help you might need," Kagome smiled and moved to sit next to the spot Nozomi had occupied.

Nozomi moved to take her seat and picked up the garment she had been working on. The fabric was soft and beautifully constructed. Kagome knew Nozomi would look beautiful tonight when she wed her love. Nozomi held it out for Kagome's inspection. At the miko's nod of approval, Nozomi smiled radiantly and folded it away, "Thank you, Kagome. I do not think that I have anything left to accomplish except getting prepared."

Kagome nodded to the younger girl and returned the brilliant smile, "Well, I am only a little early. Would you like to get started?"

"Okay!" Nozomi turned her back to Kagome so that the miko could begin with her hair. The two girls lapsed into companionable silence. Kagome worked on the girl's hair slowly and methodically. First, she combed it until it shone like spun onyx. Next, she began to braid sections of the thick tresses and wound them into intricate designs on Nozomi's head. Adding a small silver comb, Kagome declared the young bride's hair finished.

Kagome had brought along very few cosmetics, but she used mascara on the girl's ridiculously long lashes after highlighting the lids with very soft silver powder. Nozomi's eyes were perfectly complimented by the cool-toned shadow, and the effect made the young bride's eyes luminescent. Nozomi looked at Kagome, and the miko was startled to discover that her eyes resembled the twinkling brilliance of a cut diamond. Satisfied with the eye makeup, Kagome grabbed a tube of an almost rose-shaded gloss. To complete the look, Kagome used a small portion of the bright gloss on the girl's lips. Surveying her handiwork, Kagome had to admit that the young beauty in front of her was stunning.

Noticing through the window that twilight had begun to fall, Kagome turned to Nozomi, "You should get dressed. The ceremony will be starting before long. By the way, you look beautiful, Nozomi." Kagome bowed to the bride, accepting her murmured thanks and moved out into the village.

Kagome wandered around the village aimlessly until she found herself outside of Sango's hut. Although it was called a hut, it more resembled a modern house and boasted four rooms. The dwelling was the largest in the tiny village. Smiling, Kagome walked in to see how her very pregnant friend was faring this day. Sango's hut was new and was less simplistic than most of the huts in this village. Miroku had practically covered the building in carvings and etchings of varying scenes. Miroku and Inuyasha had done a fine job.

"Hello Kagome, it has been too long since you have visited me at home," Sango smiled and pulled her dear friend into her embrace. Kagome thought about it and realized that it had been almost a month since she had last visited. She saw Sango all the time in the village, and it had never occurred to her that she should stop by.

"Forgive me, Sango. I have been busy with training and I fear time slipped through my fingers." Kagome bowed to her friend in apology. Sango motioned for Kagome to sit with her, and they spent a few minutes catching up with each other and chatting about the baby.

"I believe the ceremony will be starting very soon, Sango. Are you coming?" Kagome smiled, hoping Sango would go with her to the affair.

"Of course, this is the most excitement the village has seen in a while. I would not dare miss it."

The friends left the hut and walked to the clearing at the edge of the village. Kagome made sure to pace herself to Sango, as the pregnant slayer was moving a little slower these days; Kagome did not want to strain her and cause problems for the unborn child.

Looking around at her surroundings, Kagome's face lit up seeing the beautiful masses of flowers hanging from the tree under which the ceremony would take place. Someone had taken the time to pick all those flowers and twine them in the tree so they floated softly on the evening breeze. Every flower was some shade of blue or white and they hung almost ethereally from the boughs of the old tree. The effect was romantic, and it almost seemed as though there was unseen magic at work. Kagome and Sango found their place and chatted softly to each other in the few minutes before the ceremony started.

Kagome loved all the aspects of marriage, except one. She thought the ceremony was tedious and lasted too long; she was eager for this part of the celebration to be finished. The festivities planned for tonight held the promise of mischief and fun, mixed with sake. Kagome let her mind drift during the formal ceremony, secretly planning a little adventure for herself.

Sango nudged her out of her daydreams, and Kagome noticed almost everyone had moved back towards the village as the ceremony had ended minutes ago. Kagome gave her heartfelt congratulations to the couple before drifting back into the small crowd of villagers. The whole village had turned out for the celebration, and the sake was free flowing.

Kagome had her first couple of drinks while chatting with Miroku and Sango. Feeling restless, Kagome excused herself and went drifting in the crowd until she ran into Kaede. Kagome consumed a couple more drinks while standing in the circle of elders surrounding her mentor before she again moved on. Nozomi approached her as she was again wandering the crowd.

"Kagome, I must… I… can I speak with you for a moment?" Nozomi had a pink blush spreading across her face that was innocent and endearing. Gesturing the girl away from the crowd, Kagome picked a quieter spot for them to talk in private.

"What is it, Nozomi? I cannot believe you are so soon parted with your new husband."

"I-I… well, I am nervous" Nozomi stared at her hands.

"Oh, I see now. You want to know what to expect… tonight?" Kagome blushed too, the scarlet staining her cheeks. Nozomi nodded, but said no more. "Honestly, I don't know what to tell you. I have never, you know, but Haru seems like a good man. He will be gentle and patient with you. I am sure that he will be able to teach you more than I could…"

Nozomi nodded again though she did not receive any information that would be of use, "Okay, thank you, Kagome."

"Sorry I couldn't be more helpful…" Nozomi shook her head at Kagome's apology. Haru came into view and claimed his bride, leaving Kagome alone at the edge of the crowd. Kagome decided she needed more sake and went in search.

A couple of hours and several sakes later, Kagome was sitting under the tree where the nuptials had taken place. She was drunkenly humming to herself when Inuyasha found her.

"You reek of sake," he stated, point blank.

"Well, I has had a quite a bit of the stuff…" slurred Kagome, "By way, Yasha. I is sorry for sitting you earlier." Not thinking in her inebriated state, she was surprised to watch the hanyou slam into the earth. Unable to suppress it, Kagome giggled at the sight.

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the hole and glared at the offending miko, "Kagome, be careful. It is bad enough that you sit me when you are mad."

"Sorry, Yasha," Kagome smiled at the inu.

"It's okay. So, what has been making you so sad lately?" Inuyasha hoped that the sake had loosened her tongue.

"Well Yasha, I have a problem. I think I loves my bestest friend."

Inuyasha let her slurred speech sink in for a moment. He had been afraid that this may happen eventually, but did not want to hurt her feelings. "Kagome, I love you too, but it is the love of a brother for his sister. I can't be what you want me to be."

Realization hit Kagome slowly. She stood up, suddenly feeling sober.

"Wait, Kagome. I'm sorry! I wish I could make the answer different, but I can't, not even for you." Inuyasha hung his head, hating the fact that he had probably just broken her heart.

"I... I need some time alone, now." Kagome turned to walk into the forest.

"Wait, don't you want to talk?" Inuyasha did not want her going off alone into the forest. Especially since she had had a few too many drinks.

"No, Inuyasha, I don't." Kagome kept walking towards her predetermined destination.

"But, Kagome…" Inuyasha ran up to the distraught miko.

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! You will not follow me!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground with the force of a small earthquake. The hole had to be almost ten feet deep.

Kagome walked through the woods; it felt like forever to the emotionally injured miko. She was heading to a hot spring located deep in the forest. It would be far enough from the village that no one should bother her in her very emotional, very inebriated state. She had used her powers to hide her scent and aura so that Inuyasha could not track her down once he managed to remove himself from the crater made by her power. She finally reached the spring and quickly shed her garments at the edge of the blissfully hot water. She had changed to traditional miko dress once the well had sealed itself, her futuristic clothes packed away at the bottom of her backpack. She drew less attention in the traditional garb, but sorely missed her modern attire. Kagome slowly slid her body into the warm, soothing water.

Relaxing, the miko let her mind wander. _He rejected me! I guess I should have seen it coming. If he hadn't come after me in the last year, I should have known a drunken declaration would not change his mind. I am so stupid for even thinking that Inuyasha would want me. I am plain and boring, little more than a child to him. I am so naive. _The emotionally drained miko began to cry.

Kagome continued to silently berate herself with tears coursing paths down her reddened cheeks until she heard something in the woods. She held her breath and flared her aura to check for a presence near her. Just faintly, she could sense a familiar aura, but could not place how she knew it. Kagome let the held breath out of her lungs and continued to analyze the aura she felt. The connection was on the tip of her tongue, but she was unable to discern the origin of the partially-remembered aura.

Before she could draw another breath, Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, stood before her. Kagome opened her mouth to scream at his sudden appearance, but the sound never left her lips. Sesshomaru had moved to cover her mouth with lightning fast speed. Looking into his eyes, Kagome was concerned to see them red with his beast upon him. Before she could react, his lips replaced the warmth of his hand on her mouth.

Kagome was shocked and didn't react to the sudden kiss. Her mind was reeling with confusion and sake. He growled low in his throat at her lack of reaction, causing Kagome to startle and break the kiss.

"Sesshomaru, I…"

His eyes began to bleed back into their normal golden amber, and Kagome let out the pent-up breath she had been holding only to again lose power over her lungs. Sesshomaru was unclothed save his hakama. Her eyes took in his muscled physique and her fingers itched to touch him to see if the muscles were as hard and lean as they looked. She swallowed hard, further drying her mouth.

"Miko, why are you here untended?" Sesshomaru asked, the picture of icy arrogance.

Kagome felt her cheeks flame and was angry at being treated as though she were a runaway child. "I am a grown woman and can do as I please!"

"You did not sense this Sesshomaru until I was upon you, human. Your emotions and the sake blind you and that is dangerous." His voice was as cold and brisk as winter wind. He stared down at her with his impassive eyes, daring her to argue with him.

"I sensed you, but I knew your aura. As for the sake, I will decide when I have had enough to impair my judgment. Now, if you don't mind I would like to bathe in privacy." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and attempted to mimic his expression.

"Perhaps this Sesshomaru would mind leaving such a delectable morsel alone in the forest when he could have her for himself." There was a slight lilt to his voice at the end, as though he were asking a question. Sesshomaru had the faintest of smirks raising the right corner of his mouth.

"Go away, Sesshomaru. I am in no mood for games!" Kagome lost her patience and snapped at the regal youkai in front of her. Inuyasha's rejection was still fresh in her mind and her precious control was being sapped by anger and alcohol.

"Who said this Sesshomaru was playing games with you, miko? You are a lovely specimen, even if you are pathetically human... and drunk."

Kagome growled in irritation, the sound very similar to an inu growl, and turned her back to the Taiyoukai.

"Wrong move, miko." Sesshomaru had a hold of her by her neck, and she was pinned to the side of the spring. "You do not turn your back unless you believe the one you turn on is too weak to act on the insult, human."

Kagome struggled to breathe, and Sesshomaru scented her fear. Loosening his grip slightly, he stared into the naive woman's mocha colored eyes. A moment passed, then two in which utter silence reigned. There was an indefinable charge to the air between them, almost as if lightning crackled in the minuscule space. When Kagome did not speak, Sesshomaru was determined to teach her the station to which she belonged.

Sesshomaru ground his lips into hers, forcing a pained sound from her throat. He lifted the miko out of the spring and carelessly dropped her to the ground. Staring with wide, frightened eyes, Kagome was unsure if she should move. She remained where she was, panting, as he moved off into the forest. She was confused until suddenly, she could sense a strong demonic aura in close proximity.

Kagome pulled on her clothes quickly without bothering to dry off and followed Sesshomaru into the forest. She came upon a small clearing and watched as Sesshomaru gracefully squared off with the youkai. His sword moved as though it were an extension of his one arm. She was awestruck at the grace and speed with which he did battle against what she recognized as a snake youkai. Watching his graceful prowess mesmerized the onlooking miko. Sesshomaru fended off fangs, and Kagome saw its tail whip forward. Without conscious thought, she released a startling blast of her miko powers. The glowing ball of swirling, multicolored holy energy instantly purified the youkai, his body crumbling to dust.

Sesshomaru stalked angrily towards her, and Kagome couldn't stop herself from stepping back from the cold fury she saw in his slitted eyes. "This Sesshomaru does not require the assistance of a human miko to defeat such a lowly demon. You again insult this Sesshomaru, and I demand repayment for these grave violations."

Kagome swallowed hard, wondering if she was going to walk away from his fury unscathed. Sensing she should not push him any further, she bowed low to the Taiyoukai in an attempt to appease the raw fury of his gaze. "Please forgive my rude and ignorant behavior, Sesshomaru."

"LORD Sesshomaru, human!" he roared at her.

She cowered before him wishing Inuyasha would come along. _Yeah right!! Good one, Kagome, wish for the one who started this whole thing; that will make it better. He doesn't want you!_ Her thoughts, in combination with her fear, caused tears to begin their trek from her eyes to land on the earth below her. "L-L-Lord Sessh-o-o-mar-u…"

Her tears confused him and caused him to carefully control his burning anger; he had never known her to be this pitiful. "Why do you cry, human?"

"I-It's nothing, m-my lord." Kagome kept her head bowed to the earth, unwilling to meet his scrutinizing amber gaze.

"Lies! Tell the truth!" he bellowed at the form at his feet, quickly losing patience with the situation and the miko.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered so softly that had he not had superior inu hearing, he would have missed it. He heard the truth of her words and could easily imagine all the things the hanyou might have done to cause her tears. His beast growled internally at her emotional state.

"Get up!" he commanded imperiously. Kagome complied without question, keeping her eyes averted. Sesshomaru could feel and scent her emotions, a cacophonous mix of anger, confusion, sadness, and inadequacy. Just feeling the emotions secondhand made his mind reel in the onslaught. He could see that she was drained emotionally and physically, and he made a decision.


	2. Magic

**Chapter 2 - Magic**

Sesshomaru stood over his captive and silently watched her sleep. Something about the woman made him feel a sort of tenderness about her that he was not entirely sure didn't come from his beast, but the woman infuriated the hell out of him. She was at once meek and defiant, brazen and shy, fearless and cowardly. She drew out emotions in him that he did not have names for. She was human, but she smelled like nothing on this earth. Her scent was both syrupy sweet and spicy; her scent reminded him of sweet chai tea. He quickly became tangled in his own thoughts.

_Why did I bother bringing her home with me? She chose the rotten half-breed, so she should deal with her own consequences…_

**Sad **

_Why do I care? She is naught to me._

**Pup loves her**

_It would be nice to have a human female around to help my ward._

**Must mate**

_WHAT? She is human and therefore not worthy of this Sesshomaru. Although, she did defeat Naraku and by all accounts, she did it almost entirely on her own._

_**Strong Mate**_

_NO!! I have not sunk so low as to repeat my father's foolishness. I will NOT mate a human in this life nor the ones to follow._

Kagome began to stir softly in her sleep, and Sesshomaru was pulled from his heated internal discussion. He quickly slipped from the room, but listened carefully to her movements just outside a hidden door.

Awareness was slow in coming to Kagome as she opened her eyes. She lay in a bed with soft silky sheets and a diaphanous layer of cloth separating her position from the rest of the room. The room was beautiful with warm woods and colorful splashes of red and gold. There was a mural on the wall across from her, but she couldn't see it well through the veil surrounding the bed. Scarlet and golden pillows were strewn across the bed haphazardly. Kagome still couldn't get through the foggy memories of how she had come to be here nor where she actually was.

Kagome heard quiet voices in the corridor and felt several unfamiliar auras. All of them were youkai in nature, and this made her very uneasy, like a mouse in a snake pit. Kagome bit back a gasp when she got a flash of memory. _Naked, in a hot spring, and kissing SESSHOMARU???_ Her head was spinning with the implications of that memory and the remaining alcohol in her body.

Kagome became aware of and assessed her physical condition. She had a pounding headache that seemed determined to keep her from thinking straight for any period of time. The feeling was reminiscent of a sledge hammer pounding at the inside of her skull. Her stomach was roiling and threatening to forcibly expel its contents. Her mouth felt like she imagined the Sahara desert felt: hot, dry, and damned uncomfortable. _Did we…? _Kagome's cheeks instantly rivaled the color of a ripe beet with the direction of her thoughts. _But damn if he isn't absolutely gorgeous and… perfect… _

Sesshomaru chose that moment to enter the room through the hidden side door located inside the mural. _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear…_

They stared at one another for several seconds, chocolate meeting amber; neither wanted to be the one to look away first. Sesshomaru broke the silence finally, "This Sesshomaru has brought you to the Western Palace." His voice was calm and matter-of-fact.

"Why would you?" Kagome kept his gem-like stare, though she was feeling a burning urge to blink.

"You needed away from the hanyou." His voice was colder this time, and she could literally feel waves of irritation wafting from his immobile form. Females did not question males, and humans did not question the lord of the western lands.

"What would you presume to know about my relationship with Inuyasha, LORD Sesshomaru?" Kagome was baiting him, and she knew it, though she was too hung over to care. She was aware that her last words may have signed her death warrant, but at the moment she had only one irrational thought in mind. Kagome wanted to see his famous control slip. She wanted to see some emotion from him other than cold disdain.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in a look that would have scared other youkai lords, but the human sat there comfortably and kept her smirk in place, though inside she trembled. Sesshomaru was utterly perturbed by this turn of events. She should have been cowering and whimpering in fear, but she looked him in the eye like an equal. As was usual for the Taiyoukai, when he was confused he clammed up tighter into the cold arrogant façade, "This Sesshomaru saw you cry over the dirty hanyou, so this Sesshomaru would presume that the relationship is failing."

Kagome could almost feel the chill in the room like that of a winter breeze from his words and demeanor, but smiled brilliantly at the lord. _This is too good to pass up! I mean, who gets the chance to unnerve the great "killing perfection?" Well, if he kills me at least I will have had a bit of adventure before my passing…_

Sesshomaru hid his confusion well. He couldn't help but question her Cheshire cat grin. It was as if she were taunting him. _So, the little miko has a death wish…_

Kagome held the bright smile as she stepped off of the bed to stand before the Taiyoukai. She felt small compared to him, as he had at least an extra foot of height on her. She almost chickened out, but forced up the nerve to really piss him off, just for kicks and giggles. She poked her finger into his chest and stood on tiptoe to help alleviate the height difference, "Well, then you, my good lord, would be wrong."

Sesshomaru stared at her in complete and utter shock for one frozen moment. Kagome saw the emotion in his eyes though he kept it from showing anywhere else. Recovering quickly, he grabbed the hand poking him and spun the miko around. He wrenched her arm up and felt her stiffen in pain. His respect for her grew when she did not make a single sound. Unsatisfied, he jerked the offending appendage higher until a small gasp tore its way free from her lips.

Sesshomaru leaned in, putting additional pressure on the arm, and whispered into her ear, "Do not play with me, miko. Doing so may be your final act." The voice was controlled, but Kagome could hear the anger and menace his soft words imparted.

Kagome smiled even wider and sent her aura racing through her bound arm; the raw energy shocked the hell out of Sesshoumaru. He let go of her arm with a pained hiss. Kagome jumped away and immediately cast a barrier around herself. She grinned at the mighty lord of the west when he looked her way. Seeing the pure rage in his eyes, her smile quickly died and was replaced with an anxious frown. His emotion was right there for her to behold, but something in her screamed like a child at the blazing fury imparted by those darkened amber orbs. Her nervousness increased when she saw his eyes start to bleed into the red of his beast.

Kagome concentrated all the strength she could muster into her barrier, praying to the Kamis that it would hold out the raging youkai. Kagome closed her eyes to better concentrate. She felt and heard him lash his youkai whip against her barrier. The barrier never wavered for a second, but Kagome knew that if this came out to be a test of endurance then she would lose. _What if I…?_ The answer to her predicament came to her, but it was all a matter of if she was strong enough.

Kagome concentrated on the very center of her being. She could feel the life source of her power flowing within her like a warm river and had to but tap that power. She gathered power while preserving her barrier, and a small pearlescent gathering of energy formed in her hands. She held the ball of energy tight, demanding more of herself than usual to maintain the barrier as well. Kagome had to hit him with the energy. This was not a destructive energy, but one that could be shared at will. She needed a focus for her energy, one positive emotion. _Love._

As soon as the word was thought, the energy ball changed colors. It was a pure, rich blue of the twilight hour before the sun takes its rest. Kagome dropped her aura and slammed the energy into Sesshomaru's body simultaneously. The great lord stepped back and fell to one knee in the onslaught of the miko's power.

Suddenly he was seeing how Kagome saw love. He was bombarded by thoughts and images shared through her power. The great lord saw and heard days at the shrine with her mother, Souta, and her grandfather. He saw a couple of tender moments with the girl's first "crush." He saw his brother through her eyes, hearing her perspective. The common themes were things Kagome wanted in her life. No, not things, but emotions, feelings and attributes.

Sesshomaru snapped out of it, but couldn't deny he felt light of heart. The feelings from her spell lingering in his mind to create a peaceful haze. Kagome saw his eyes lose the red and was spellbound when they were no longer amber but a pure molten gold. That gold told her that her projected feelings had worked their magic to create those same feelings in him. _Memo to self: eyes are gold when he is happy, content, or in love…_

Kagome was exhausted from using so much of her aura at once, but she felt this incredible need to touch him. Not a physical need, but like some higher power was telling her what to do. Kagome stumbled forward and her hand rested on the shoulder that did not have an arm attached. She knew something was wrong though, she needed to touch bare skin. She slid her hand in his sleeve and set her palm to the scars.

The very air seemed to shiver as magics unknown were at work. Kagome felt like someone else's power filled her and used her body as a conduit to Sesshomaru. The magic flowed, and soft lights danced on the walls in rainbow hues. The magic flowing through her was warm and soothing to her tired aura. As the last of the magic flowed into the Taiyoukai, both he and Kagome fell to the floor, forcibly removed from consciousness. A youkai servant came into the room a few moments later and spotted her master and the Miko lying on the floor face-to-face, her hand still touching his shoulder.

The female ran screaming through the castle trying to get help. The healers came but could find nothing at all wrong with either of them. The only thing they could say for certain was that they appeared to be in a very deep, unnatural slumber.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Kagome was in a small valley surrounded by forests. To the east, she could see blue-tipped mountains standing majestically, towering over the valley in which she stood. The valley was covered in soft, knee length grass and had a profuse amount of flowers growing in it. There had to be thousands of flowers in this valley of every shape and color. The heady fragrance of the flowers made her head reel. Kagome was awed by the beautiful surroundings.

Standing a short distance away was Sesshomaru, who had been transported with her. He watched the miko, feeling both uncertain and cautious, his intuition telling him something was about to happen. He ran his hands through his hair. _Wait, hands?!?! I have my arm back! _He knew this had to be her doing as nothing he had tried since the incident could replace his missing appendage. He stepped up behind her in the clearing, standing a little to the left where she could see him in her peripheral vision.

Kagome sensed him and a slight turn of her head confirmed his location, but she had the feeling that this place was not real, or at least not of the physical plane. She turned to Sesshomaru and gave him a gentle smile, her eyes shimmering with something akin to curiosity. Her surroundings had put her at complete ease, the beauty calming her inner turmoil. Sesshomaru's face twisted in a quizzical fashion.

"You didn't hide your confusion from me… why?" Kagome was confused as to where they were and why, and now Sesshomaru is acting strangely. He stepped closer to the miko and rested his palms against her cheeks, a perturbing caress, though Kagome loved the feel of his hands on her face.

"You have TWO hands!" Kagome's face lit up in happiness. Her features appearing back-lit as though a candle flickered under her skin.

"Why would you care, miko?" Sesshomaru was confused and uncertain with her enthusiastic response to his good fortune. It was good for him, but why would her eyes be shining with excitement?

"Because you are whole. I am happy for you. I care because you have saved my life before. I care because I see how you are with Rin. I care because I understand what this means to you…" Kagome gave him that soft smile again, with her head tilted slightly to the side.

Sesshomaru still did not fully comprehend her feelings. He had shut off his emotions years ago and one quick flood wasn't going to work miracles.

_She cares about me? She is a fool_

**Mate**

_I will not mate her_

**Whole again, mate's doing**

_I realize she healed us, but that is no reason to mate the miko_

**Strong, loyal, independent, loving**

"Sesshomaru? You looked very deep in thought just now. Would you like to talk?" Kagome sat down and patted the spot next to her.

"No, miko. I do not talk about my personal affairs with humans." His cold rebuff hit Kagome hard. She didn't know why, but she thought maybe he would be different after everything. Had her emotions and healing done nothing? Kagome's bottom lip trembled for a second before she mentally berated herself.

_What did you expect, Kagome? You just let men walk all over your feelings because you leave them out like children's toys on the floor… __It seemed all men only wanted to hurt her emotionally._

"Very well," Kagome was proud of herself for controlling the tears that had threatened to fall. She gazed out across the valley once more.

"**You two will walk a path… Where that path leads is up to you…" ****a** mysterious male in a black cloak decorated with silver patterns just appeared before Kagome, speaking these words.

"Wh-what do you mean? Who are you?" Kagome's bewilderment was absolute at his sudden and unnerving appearance.

**"No questions. Kagome, will you accept a gift as payment for being a receptacle to my power?"**

Kagome realized now that this being had given her the power to restore Sesshomaru, but for what reasons? There were more questions than answers, and this being was not helping the situation. She sighed, "I thank you for your gift, but may I ask what it is first?"

**"Power."**

Kagome thought about it for a moment. There was always a catch somewhere when power was concerned. "What would I need to do?"

**"Nothing, it is a spell that I shall cast upon you. You will sleep for three days and awaken to power you never dreamed to own. Now, will you accept my gift or not?"**

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, but his face was chilly and impassive once more. Swallowing and wondering what she was getting into, she agreed to the unknown gift. The man chanted in a long forgotten language, his voice deep and resonating, and the valley began to swirl around them in a dizzying barrage of light and color.


	3. Challenge

**Chapter 3: **

**----- Somewhere far removed from the earthly plane ----**

The male woke up from his trance and smiled victoriously at his companions. There were four of them, all sitting cross-legged in a vague circle. They have lived for thousands of years together intervening in earthly affairs as they saw fit.

"She accepted!" said the mysterious man from Kagome and Sesshoumaru's dream. The other three looked at him blankly, knowing his penchant for drawing things out unnecessarily.

"He is healed, and she will gain the most precious gift I could ever bestow. The Miko, Kagome, has fought since the beginning and I believe she deserves and will respect the gift."

One of the females spoke up in a sage voice, "She has a spirit that burns with flames much hotter than we have seen in a long time."

The other female smiled mysteriously and said, "He too burns, but his is an icy fire."

"Well we know of his fire, Axia," said the male who had remained silent until now, "And so too are we aware of her potential, Sinerayia. Zinar, what were you able to see in the Taiyoukai?"

Zinar smiled, "Slowly she melts him… given time and… a twist of fate, Kadel."

The group laughed at the irony.

They are the fates

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see his healers standing around him. Upon seeing their lord awake and apparently unharmed, the healers turned to the human. Sesshoumaru stood up, reaching out to the miko, and one of the healers gasped in shock. The rest of the healers looked at her like she had lost her mind, but then they also saw that their liege had two strong arms.

"Tend to the woman. She is the one who restored my arm to me. Make her comfortable, as she will sleep for three days." Sesshomaru strode out of the room leaving the shocked healers to do his bidding. He locked himself in his bedchamber and began to pace, a telling sign of his agitation. Tidal pools of thoughts formed in his mind, and he allowed himself to be drawn into them.

_She healed me; she made me whole once more. The Miko has indeed come into her powers and now she will be even more powerful… she would be a great addition to my kingdom though she is so fragile…_

**Need her… mate**

_Damn it, NO! I will not mate the wench! Why tie myself to a being that will only live a small fraction of my lifespan? She may not be pathetic and weak like most humans, but she still has humanity's greatest curse. Besides, she is disobedient and stubborn. Two things I do not need in a woman._

_**Teach her**_

Sesshomaru snapped out of his conversation with the beast and decided he needed to do something, anything, to keep him from thinking about her.

**Three days later**

Kagome woke suddenly and sat up to find herself in the same room as before. She was on the bed and noticed she was dressed in a pastel blue sleeping yukata. The room was spotless, not a thing out of place. Kagome became aware of the demonic auras still outside her door.

Remembering her dream, Kagome tried to figure out if anything was different, mentally searching herself. Her aura felt the same, and she didn't feel any stronger. All her senses were the same, and she looked the same. Kagome was somewhat disappointed. She expected something to be different. She sighed and got up to look around the room. Near the bed, she found the clothes she had been wearing folded neatly. They had been washed, so Kagome decided to get dressed and find Sesshoumaru.

Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room, stopping dead in his tracks upon seeing the half-dressed miko. They both stood motionless. She wore nothing but her bra and panties, holding her kimono. A blush stole its way across Kagome's cheeks and she held the cloth to herself in a vain attempt at modesty. Sesshomaru said nothing and continued staring at the exquisite female specimen.

"Could you get out already so I can get dressed?" Kagome snapped at the Taiyoukai.

"Perhaps this Sesshomaru is enjoying your state of undress," he said. There was no expression in his face, and Kagome thought he was messing with her. It made her eyes burn with angry flames.

"GET OUT!" she screeched at him, and her aura crackled dangerously. Sesshomaru was unsure how far to push her until he knew exactly how much power she had gained. He did not particularly want to be purified by the exasperating miko. He turned and left the room without a word.

Sesshomaru listened in the secret passageway as she quickly dressed. When he was sure she was clothed, he once again walked into the room. She was seated on the bed, her aura once again calm. She looked at him with impassive eyes as he re-entered.

"Why am I here, Sesshomaru?"

"Initially, this Sesshomaru brought you here to get you away from the hanyou."

"And now?" Her voice was as empty as her face was at the moment. She was experimenting. Wanting to know how Sesshomaru would act if she gave him the same treatment he gave everyone else. It was only fair since he had messed with her. She also really wanted to know why she was here.

"This Sesshomaru has decided to give you the great honor of a position here among the Western force. The honor has never been bestowed upon a human before."

"And if this Kagome refuses?" She had a hard time keeping a straight face as she said this.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her use of the third person. "It would be poor judgment, and this Sesshomaru would be most displeased. What more are you doing with your life, human? You would prefer a humble, unsatisfactory life in some small village?"

"No, actually this Kagome was bored with her life of training and routine. I do not yet know what my life holds." Kagome couldn't stop one corner of her mouth from twitching as she tried not to laugh.

"Why do you mock this Sesshomaru, human?" There was a thread of irritation in his voice, and upon hearing it, Kagome's smile spread across her face.

"Annoying isn't it? Perhaps you could get over your ego and quit saying your own name every other sentence."

"You dare disrespect the lord of the west? You have a death wish, miko!" He stalked towards her, his fury easy to read in his amber eyes. Kagome smiled and formed a barrier around herself to keep the youkai away. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "So you wish to taunt me then?"

Sesshoumaru's whip slashed against Kagome's barrier. The barrier held, and Kagome couldn't help laughing that they were once again in this situation. Her laughter pissed him off even more, and the whip began to lash furiously on her barrier over and over. The barrier was holding, but Kagome knew from practice with Inuyasha that she could only hold the barrier for a while when it was repeatedly attacked. Not wanting to have to try to kill or purify him, Kagome needed to think of a way out of this situation that didn't involve sleeping for three days if they had another vision.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called softly.

The angry Taiyoukai growled and whipped the barrier harder. Suddenly the barrier broke, and the searing energy whip lashed Kagome's skin. She cried out, feeling it break deeply into her flesh. The whip descended again, tearing into her vulnerable flesh again.

Realizing he had broken the barrier, he stopped his ruthless attacks. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome stayed standing after his onslaught. He could smell her blood in the air, and his beast rose swiftly. The beast however, did not want to kill her; he wanted to protect the one he had chosen. Sesshoumaru was confused by this greatly, but went to her to examine the wounds.

Kagome eyed him warily as he approached, afraid he might just kill her. She was surprised when he gently began examining her wounds. The one on her shoulder was very deep and Sesshomaru couldn't believe she was still standing. The more shallow wound slashed across her stomach. Sesshomaru went to untie her obi. She slapped his hands and stepped back, wincing when the movements made the wounds bleed more.

"This Sesshoumaru will see to your wounds, miko," Sesshoumaru said in a gentle voice that surprised them both. Kagome stood still and let him undress her. Her face was scarlet when she stood before him once again in her bra and panties. He quickly examined the wound and handed her the discarded clothes she had woken up in.

"This Sesshoumaru will replace your clothing, miko. I will call a healer." He left the room. Kagome was left alone with her thoughts for a few minutes before the healer came into the room.

Kagome removed her sleep attire and gasped when she looked at her stomach. The wound was already half healed.

"Lord Sesshomaru said you had fresh wounds, but these look days old," said the feline Youkai looking at Kagome's shoulder and stomach, perplexed by what she saw.

"They are only a few minutes old…," said Kagome quietly, thinking about her dream. Was this her power?

"You are healing at a rate any youkai would be proud of. You do not need my aid, human." The healer grabbed her things and left the room to report to her lord.

_Healing? I was expecting something a bit more dramatic, but I like this idea. No more weeks of healing deep wounds… I have been injured so many times since I first came through the well, this will be a welcome respite. _

She felt his aura approaching her and slipped her clothes back on just in time for him to barge into her room again. He walked over to her without a word and looked at the wound on her shoulder. "It is half healed, miko. What is the meaning of this?" He sniffed her carefully, but could detect no change in her scent. She was still human.

"I think maybe this is the power he spoke of, Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru," he corrected.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "Well seeing as how you have attacked me twice now, I would figure we could be on a first name basis."

"This Sesshomaru will not allow such disrespect from you, human. If you would stop goading me, this Sesshomaru would stop attacking you."

Kagome let it go and sat down. "I will accept your offer," she said simply to the Taiyoukai, changing subjects.

"That is acceptable. You will dine with my generals and I three days hence." He turned on his heel to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Why did you choose me?" Kagome couldn't understand him. He hated humans, or so she thought.

"You are powerful. None of the other lands can lay claim to having a miko among their ranks." Sesshoumaru knew that his generals would be unhappy, but also knew that having "the great miko," as she was called, among their ranks would bring more status and prestige to him and his kingdom.

"Oh… Will I be staying here in the palace?"

"Yes."

"What will I be doing?" She needed to know what she was getting herself into, even though she had already agreed.

"This Sesshomaru has made you one of his generals. You will be required at meetings and will obey all orders given by your lord. You will also be assigned lands that you will protect." Sesshomaru had decided her rank on the spot. He had not planned to make her an officer because of the possible and likely consequences. However, now she had healing capabilities that rivaled his own. The other youkai could not kill her as easily. He had not planned exactly what to do with her before coming here. Their little showdown and her healing had cemented the decision in his mind.

"I- I… Wow! I am honored, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome bowed before him. He had honored her so highly. She was worried though. _Will I be good enough?_ "But surely the other generals will resent not only a human, but female addition to their ranks."

"Do you wish to reconsider, miko? This Sesshomaru believes you would be capable of the position; you would not have been honored so if I didn't think you were good enough." The miko was uncertain about the change in the great youkai lord. He had practically just announced that he believed in her. Lord Sesshomaru did not reassure anyone, except maybe Rin. Rin had somehow broken through his icy shell. Could she?

Kagome was stunned by his words. _Sesshomaru believes in me? Miracles will never cease! _"I-I- thank you. I will do my best."

"See that you do," he said before leaving her room. He walked to the study, locked the door, and sat behind his desk. He put his head in his hands.

_I am slipping. The little miko is has invaded my thoughts. Why can I not stop thinking about her? Why did I have to reassure her? _

_**Mate nervous**_

_Stop calling her mate! She is human!_

* * *

The day of the dinner had arrived. Kagome was sitting in her room, very nervous about Sesshoumaru's announcement of her. She had seen Sesshoumaru only at dinner the past three nights. They had sat in the huge formal dining room, and there was mostly silence between them. Sesshomaru had seemed very irritated on all three occasions, but she refused to let it bother her. She had put voice to some of her questions only to receive terse replies. She still knew so very little, and it increased her nerves.

A knock sounded at the door, and Kagome answered it. Akane stood outside the door, holding a beautiful folded silk garment. Kagome waved the servant in. Sesshomaru had assigned Akane to Kagome. Kagome did not want a servant, but had formed a friendship with the hanyou. Akane had long crimson hair and blood red eyes. She was beautiful with almond-shaped eyes and classically beautiful features. Unlike most youkai, the hanyou girl was open and friendly with the human. She and Kagome had spent hours talking with one another. Kagome asking about life in the palace and capitol city, and Akane querying Kagome on her travels and defeat of Naraku.

Akane spread out the clothing on the bed. There were the requisite nagajugan (undergarments). A white and red ensemble much like Sango's slayer uniform lay next to the undergarments. Next to that was her kimono for the evening. The kimono was red with a simple and elegant floral design in white; an obi was set next to the kimono. Kagome knew the slayer-type outfit would be her uniform, of sorts. It was what she would wear when she did battle. Otherwise, he had told her she would wear traditional kimono at the palace. Several had been given to her in varying colors and patterns, but all were silk. When asked about it, Sesshomaru had told her that she would dress to her station. _Whatever that means… _

Akane helped Kagome dress and then seated her so that she could work on her hair. Akane worked diligently for almost an hour before she declared Kagome finished. There would be no make-up. Sesshomaru had told her not to paint her face.

Kagome stood just as Sesshomaru walked into the room. He looked her over and nodded slightly. Akane left the miko and Taiyoukai alone, hastily making her exit. Kagome and Sesshoumaru proceeded to the dining room, no words spoken between them.

Several male youkai were seated at the table when they entered. Kagome was met with several looks of cold disdain, and a couple of pure curiosity. Sesshomaru led Kagome to her seat and moved to sit at the head of the table. Someone at the table spoke up, "Why do you bring a human amongst us, my lord?"

"This Sesshomaru declares Kagome, the great miko, as a general of the western lands. She will have a place here from now on."

There was absolute silence for several moments, and Kagome fought the urge to fidget under several intense stares.

"She is not worthy of the honor, my lord. She is human. The miko has not earned her place as we have." Came from a very disgruntled looking youkai seated across from Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru has deemed her worthy. Did she not defeat Naraku?" Sesshomaru replied in his usual frosty voice, but the slight narrowing of his eyes told everyone in the room that their lord was displeased.

"She had help from your half-brother and his friends. This is a mockery of all we stand for, my lord. Not only is she human, she is female; this is not her place." Came from another male youkai that she couldn't see from where she was sitting.

"You know the law, Katashi." Though nothing showed on his face, Sesshoumaru was nervous. He had expected someone to challenge the miko, but had not expected Katashi to do it. Katashi had proved his worth many times over, and Sesshoumaru was more than a little worried that the miko may fail.

"I challenge you, miko." Katashi stood and looked her in the eye as he spoke.

Kagome was confused and looked to Sesshomaru. His face never changed, but he said, "Katashi has challenged you, and as a senior officer he will choose the weapon. The challenge will end when you or Katashi concedes defeat."

Kagome swallowed audibly, and each youkai smirked at her save Sesshomaru. She knew she couldn't mess this up. "Your weapon?"

"Blade."

"The blade it is then," Kagome said quietly. She turned and walked to the head of the table. Bowing low before Sesshomaru, she spoke again, "May I have use of a blade, milord?"

Sesshomaru had to force his lips to not turn up at Kagome's behavior. He knew she was intelligent, but her behavior also showed she had common sense. She was smart enough to realize that she had to earn her place, and she couldn't do that with disobedience or cowardice. "This Sesshomaru will ensure you have a good blade with which to face Katashi."

* * *

She sat on the edge of her bed and wondered how she managed to get herself into these messes. Kagome couldn't help but feel like she was in over her head. The challenge was set for tomorrow afternoon, and Kagome was sure she would not be able to relax or sleep until it was over with. She sighed and put her face in her hands.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru said softly from the door. Kagome jumped, not having heard him open the door. She should have felt his aura.

"Are you hiding your aura from me?"

"Yes, this Sesshomaru prefers not to have his location known. Come." Sesshomaru motioned her to leave the room with him. Kagome stood and followed him. They walked down several hallways, and Sesshomaru stopped in front of an intricately carved door. He unlocked it and stood to the side to allow her to pass.

Kagome entered the room and was dazzled by what lay within. There were weapons of every shape, size, and type. Some were intricate and inlaid with jewels, while others were simple in their style. Kagome continued gazing around the room until she heard a distinct "Hn" from Sesshomaru.

"I am amazed… This is a beautiful collection."

"You may pick a blade to keep."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled at the demon lord in that entrancing way of hers.

Sesshomaru refrained from correcting the miko, but did have a question. "This Sesshomaru is aware that your weapon is a bow. Are you proficient with a blade as well?"

"Inuyasha has been training me over the last several months. I know how to use a blade." Sesshomaru nodded at her words and watched as she carefully looked over the weapons. He watched her lift several of them, testing their weight and balance. Finally, she came to stand before him with a sword in hand. The weapon had a thin blade with a silver and onyx hilt. Sesshomaru let a smile slip at her choice.

"Will this be acceptable?" Kagome was curious about the smile that played along the corners of Sesshomaru's lips.

"You have impeccable taste, miko. This blade is known as 'Freezing Death.' It has the ability to freeze youkai flesh and blood with the barest cut."

"Oh…" Kagome didn't know what to say. Sesshomaru had just complimented her. A subtle pink infused her cheeks.

"Follow." Sesshomaru walked out of the room, and again they traversed the halls of the castle. Sesshomaru led her through a set of doors to the dojo. Sesshomaru walked to the center of the room and drew Tenseiga. Kagome swallowed audibly. Sesshomaru was a more accomplished swordsman than she would ever be. _Well, this is going to be interesting._

Kagome strode to face him in the center of the room, assuming her battle stance. Not wanting to be hasty, she let him attack first. Secretly, she was glad he had chosen Tensaiga as the blade would not injure her. Sesshomaru was waiting, but when he saw she was waiting on him, he decided to oblige her. He struck fast, coming in on her right side. She sidestepped and parried the attack. He nodded at her and struck again. This time he came right at her front, but she spun backwards and tried to slide her sword in the gap left by his attack. Sesshomaru dodged her blade and came at her again. They did battle for almost an hour before Kagome tired and began to falter. She ended up on her back with him on top of her. He had his blade pressed to her neck.

****Lemon Warning****

Kagome lay under him and panted, trying to regain her breath. Sesshomaru slid the blade slowly against her skin and Kagome gasped. He threw the sword to the side and captured her lips with his. The kiss was passionate and the fire of it consumed them both. Sesshomaru's tongue demanded entrance to her mouth, and Kagome eagerly allowed. Their tongues dueled for supremacy. Kagome sigh into the kiss, giving him victory. His mouth left hers, and a quiet whimper left her throat. He smirked into her neck as he drew her wonderful scent into his lungs; the unique scent of chai tea igniting him further. He laid soft kisses against her sweet skin, before drawing his fangs across the delicate skin of her throat. She released a breathy moan at his ministrations. He quickly divested her of her clothes, noticing she was still wearing those strange undergarments of hers and leaving them for the moment. He ran his tongue along the line of her bra and into the valley between her breasts. She gasped his name, and he sliced her bra open. He took one taut peak into his mouth and sucked hard, earning him a moan from the miko beneath him. His hand massaged the other nipple. Tweaking it hard, she gasped and arched her back into the touch. Sesshomaru smirked, _so she likes pain… _

He dragged his fangs across the flesh of her breast, drawing slight drops of blood. Kagome moaned as her hips arched up, wanting more. He drew his nails down her stomach, making her body buck beneath him. He used his claws to shred her panties. He bit softly into the skin over her hips. Sesshomaru sucked on the skin, drawing the blood to the surface to leave a mark on her beautiful pale skin. Her hips arched into him again, making him smile at her enthusiasm. He let his mouth drift lower to the black curls hiding her womanhood. He laved his tongue over her folds, making her cry out. He slid a finger into her slowly, exhaling heavily at her tightness around the digit. His tongue sought out her pleasure nub, and he started a steady rhythm pushing into her as his tongue ran over the sensitive spot. She was gasping and moaning at his attention to her most sensitive areas. The pleasure was causing a tight feeling in her core. Her head was reeling with all the newfound sensations. Her hands slid into his hair and tightened around the silky mass. Sesshomaru upped his pace, and she cried out and bucked her hips into his hand over and over. He added another finger without breaking his pace. The tightness in her nether regions increased and Kagome thought she would explode if it didn't ease. Sesshomaru pushed his fang against her nub, and her walls tightened against his fingers. She screamed out her pleasure, and it echoed around the empty dojo. She felt as if she had indeed exploded into a million little pieces.

Slowly, she came back to awareness. He moved up her body and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. He stood up and quickly removed all his clothing. As he moved to lie back against her, he scented her nervousness. Kagome took a deep breath and spoke, "S-Sesshomaru, I have never… ummm… n-never been with… anyone b-before…"

In an uncharacteristic show of tenderness, he caressed her cheek. "Do you want this Sesshomaru to stop?"

Kagome shook her head. She wanted him, though she was not sure why. She knew this would mean nothing to him in the morning. She had been thinking earlier about him. About his cold demeanor towards everyone, except Rin. She knew also, that if you watched carefully, you could see the emotions he claimed not to possess.

She was drawn out of her musings as his manhood pressed against her thigh. She gasped at the feel of him. He was so large. She reached her hand down and could not completely span his width. He hissed through his teeth at her touch. It was an incredible feeling for Kagome, touching velvet soft skin wrapped around steel hardness. He pressed himself into her hand briefly, before reaching down to remove her hand. He captured both her wrists and held them above her head. Sesshomaru positioned himself at her entrance. He flicked his tongue over one of her nipples, causing her to writhe under him. Slowly, he entered her as his tongue flickered over the other nipple. His breath came out in a hiss as her tight channel wrapped around him. He paused when he came to her barrier. The Taiyoukai nuzzled her neck and bit down, careful not to draw blood, as he pushed past her innocence. Her hips arched to meet his as the pain and pleasure combined powerfully within her. Kagome tried to reach for him, but his grip on her wrists tightened. He began a slow rhythm that pulled moans from the miko's throat. He took his time, making sure to hit that sweet spot in her with every thrust. She bucked and writhed beneath him at his slow onslaught. All at once, Sesshomaru felt her inner muscles contract as she cried out her pleasure. He had to grit his teeth to keep from cumming right there. He increased the pace, the head of his throbbing manhood crashing into the deepest part of her again and again. She cried out repeatedly until she came again, more powerfully this time. She screamed his name as her whole body shook with the power of her orgasm. Sesshomaru barely withdrew in time to spill his hot seed against her stomach. He rolled off her and lay on his side pressed against her. The pair was quiet as each had their own thoughts about what had happened.

_He was wonderful, but I wonder if he regrets it already. He isn't holding me, though he is close. He probably doesn't want me to get the wrong idea, but every girl should have the right to be held after her first time. I wonder how this will change things, if it does… _She fought the insane urge to cry…

_Kamis, she was amazing, especially for a virgin. She does battle with the same passion. The miko held her own against me for some time though I was not fighting as hard as I could. Inuyasha did well, although I suspect she taught herself some of the finer points. She fights with passion, but not recklessness as is Inuyasha's custom. She has a style and grace all her own. The miko will make a great addition to my forces._

**Mate her. She is all we want in a mate. Strong, accomplished, intelligent, passionate, beautiful, compassionate…**

Sesshomaru stood up and held his hand out for her. She took it, and he led her through a door to a small hot spring off the dojo. He picked her up and got in the warm water. They bathed and dressed in silence before he led her back to her room.

Kagome sat on the bed and tried not to think about what had just happened. She turned her attention to the upcoming challenge, but failing to concentrate, she lay down and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kagome woke up late in the morning and dressed herself in the white and red combat suit. Akane combed and arranged her hair so it would not fall during the battle ahead. When she was finished, Kagome put on a kimono and went down to the kitchens to get something to eat, even though her stomach was knotted with nerves.

The miko entered the kitchen, and the servants all stopped and stared at her. Kagome was uneasy with all the gazes settled on her, though more were curious than hostile. "I would like some breakfast, please."

One servant approached her and gave a tentative smile. The girl was a young youkai with short blonde hair and friendly green eyes. "What would you like, mistress?"

Kagome was taken aback by her friendliness and the fact that she titled Kagome "mistress." The miko smiled openly to the youkai, "It's just Kagome, please. And I would just like a light meal of fruit and toasted bread, if you will."

The youkai girl bowed to Kagome and turned to begin preparing the food. She called over her shoulder to Kagome, "I will bring it to you in the dining hall, mistress Kagome."

Kagome shook her head and sighed, "Is there some place less ostentatious I could eat?"

The servant turned and smiled, "Sure, I will be finished in a moment and will escort you." True to her word, a couple minutes later she led Kagome out into the gardens. There was a small table and chairs positioned near a fountain where the youkai placed her food, "Here you are, mistress."

"Thank you. What is your name?" Kagome asked the blonde.

"Kiko."

"Thank you, Kiko." The girl bowed again and left Kagome to her breakfast.

Kagome ate slowly, her mind on the event rapidly approaching. She felt Sesshomaru's aura approaching her and smiled slightly to herself, thinking on the night they had shared. He approached the table and sat in the chair across from her, "Are you prepared, miko?"

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." She didn't feel prepared, but she did not want to tell him that.

"Lord Sesshomaru, human." His face was its usual impassive mask.

Kagome sighed. She had been afraid that this would be the outcome of their stolen time together. "Yes, milord." She did not have the energy to fight with him over this. If he wanted professionalism, he would get it. She wanted the offered position, though she still did not know what all it entailed. She was unsure why it meant so much to her, but did know that it would at least enliven her life. She was thankful he had taken her from the tedious quiet of village life. Her life had gotten infinitely more interesting since coming to the western palace.

Silence reigned between them. Neither knew what the other was thinking. Ironically enough, they were each thinking of last night, and wondering about the implications. Sesshomaru was worried that she would cling to him now, but now realized it was a foolish worry. Kagome was nothing if not independent, and would not succumb to typical human woman behavior. He was thinking that sometimes she seemed more youkai than human. She let herself show emotion far too often, but she also had a level head and was adaptable.

"It is time," Sesshomaru said and stood. Kagome followed him as he led her back to the dojo. She blushed slightly as they walked through the door, unable to keep thoughts of last night out of her mind. Quickly, she schooled her features into an unreadable mask as they approached the other generals assembled in the center of the room. They all looked at her in open hostility. Sesshomaru stood in front of the assembly, and Kagome took her place among the assembled. "Katashi and Kagome step forward."

They obeyed and came to stand in front of their lord. Each bowed to the great youkai lord. The other generals formed a circle around them with a gap for Sesshomaru to stand in. Sesshomaru bid them to rise and face each other before taking his place in the circle of onlookers.

Kagome drew her blade from its sheath and took a deep breath. He stood ready a few feet from her and she knew she needed to do something to even the odds between her and the demon. She needed to act quickly because once he realized she was up to something, he would attack. She concentrated and enacted an old spell. The spell was designed to increase her awareness and reflexes. A pale blue glow began to surround her, and the youkai attacked.

His attack was head-on, and Kagome opened her eyes in time to parry and back step. He lunged at her right side, and she dropped to the ground and rolled. She caught his feet, and he fell. She jumped up quickly and commenced her own attack. She arched her blade to cut into his side, but he surprised her by using his hands to back flip out of the way. The miko pressed her attack and tried to keep him off balance. He struck quickly, and she hissed when his blade made contact with her exposed side. She had avoided the brunt of the attack, but the sharp tip of his sword sliced into her delicate flesh. She did not flinch however, and Sesshomaru, standing on the sidelines, was proud of the human. She quickly attacked, surprising the youkai that had wounded her. She struck his sword arm, and the freezing power of the sword caused him to drop his sword. She dropped down and swung her leg out, causing the youkai to fall flat on his back. Kagome was up in an instant and had the point of her blade at the vulnerable flesh of his throat.

"I concede," the youkai spit out bitterly. Kagome stepped back and smiled. The smile was cold and victorious. The youkai around her were uncomfortable with the look on the miko's face.

She was victorious!


	4. Negotiation

**Chapter 4:**

She stood over her opponent and sheathed her sword. The youkai around her looked on with a mixture of curiosity and a sense of confusion over the fact that the best among their ranks could not defeat her.Doing the unexpected however, she held out her hand to help the youkai stand. Some of the gathered men thought this a weakness in the human. The majority, though, saw it exactly as what it was. She offered kindness to one of her own. It showed she held no malice against him for challenging her. The gesture also reinforced that she understood that this was the other generals' way of testing her to see if she was worthy. She had passed the test.

After a moment's hesitation, Katashi took the offered hand and stood. Kagome smiled slightly and spoke, "Thank you for a good match." She bowed slightly and turned to Sesshomaru. He gave her a barely perceptible nod that filled her with joy at her hard-earned victory.

"Thank you, Kagome. I see now you are worthy of our ranks. Welcome." Katashi returned her slight smile and turned to his liege. "My lord, you have chosen well. I was wrong to doubt you and offer my most sincere apologies." He bowed low to the Taiyoukai.

"You are forgiven, Katashi. This Sesshoumaru will be giving the miko the capitol city as hers to protect. Katashi, you and a couple others will be reassigned. I will speak to each of you privately." There was some grumbling over Kagome taking the favored place at their lord's side. They all knew that to be appointed the capitol city was to be named favored. Katashi had been the last one to hold the coveted position.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, "Follow and we shall discuss the specifics of your position." Kagome nodded and followed him out of the room. He led her to his study, which was wood paneled and plush. There was a fireplace with two comfy looking chairs in front of it. There was his huge desk surrounded on three sides by over-full bookshelves. Two chairs identical to the ones in front of the fireplace sat in front of the desk. The Taiyoukai sat down at his desk and motioned for Kagome to take a seat as well.

"You did well in there, Kagome. However, I had no doubts after our training session last night. What impressed this Sesshoumaru the most was that you declined to use any active miko powers. What was the spell you used?" Kagome felt pride warm in her chest at his words. The warmth also suffused her cheeks in a light blush. She also noted that this might be the first time he had called her by her name.

"It is an awareness spell. It helps with reflexes and being more aware of your opponent and surroundings. Thank you for your kind words, Sesshoumaru. However, I do know that you were taking it easy on me in training." Kagome's mind drifted to what had happened between them after training last night. He had even taken it easy with her then. Again, she wondered about the implications of their time together. Perhaps she had better ask, "Sesshoumaru, I was wondering about… well, last night's after-training… ummm… activities." A deep crimson flushed across her cheeks.

"You are welcome to the words as they are true. As for our coupling, this Sesshomaru would be willing to negotiate a mutually pleasurable sexual relationship with you, if this is agreeable?" Sesshoumaru's face showed her very little, and she was unsure how she felt about being propositioned.

_So, he just wants sex… I suppose I should not have expected more, but somehow this hurts… wait a minute, why should it hurt, I have no feelings for him… right? That would be a disaster… he could never be satisfied with a human… Well, the sex is fantastic, so I am not really risking anything by agreeing to it… I should just do it and accept it for what it is… And, make _**sure **_not to allow myself to fall for him… Inu's never seem to give me anything but trouble… and look how his brother reacted to my confession… Sesshoumaru would likely lose his mind laughing at my stupidity…_

"What do you mean, negotiate?" Kagome wanted to make sure she knew exactly what she was getting herself into this time.

"There would be a couple of conditions to the relationship. First, you will allow no other male the pleasure of your body while this relationship is on going. Second, you will not speak publicly about our arrangement." His face was still so calm and stoic, giving not one single emotion to the miko.

"I'm okay with that. Just wondering but, what if I decide to break off the relationship in the future? And most importantly, if I cannot be with other men, then you cannot have another female, or I will not consent to this." Kagome was determined to hold her own on this. She would be his only, or she would be nothing.

"You would merely need to inform this Sesshoumaru of the decision to end the relations. As for other women, this Sesshoumaru is not one to have more than a single lover at a time."

"Alright, then I will agree on one condition…" Kagome smiled slyly and Sesshoumaru was slightly on edge about this request for some reason.

"What is it?"

"You have to start using personal pronouns, at least around me. I mean, all that 'this Sesshoumaru' crap is really annoying. 'I' and 'me' work just fine, and you will save yourself some breath." Kagome took one look at Sesshoumaru's face and giggled. His mouth was slightly open in an "O" of shock and his eyebrows knit together in consternation.

"Th- I will try, though this- I am not sure why it matters how I refer to myself"

"Because hearing 'this Sesshoumaru' all the time gets tedious, and I really wasn't kidding when I said it was annoying. I know you are cold and aloof, but any more removed and you would no longer be on the planet. I am just trying to get you to lighten up a bit." Kagome continued to smile at his perplexed expression, but began to get a little uneasy at the irritation she felt in his aura.

"I do not need to 'lighten up.' As lord of the Western Lands, I need to be harsh and as impartial as possible. This Sesshoumaru does not need nor want to be humanized by you, miko."

Kagome sat quietly, and her smile dropped from her face. She had only wanted them to be more comfortable with each other, especially with this potential 'relationship.' She missed having companions and yearned for some friendly contact in her life. _He probably has no clue about the need to feel needed or loved (even platonically)._ Kagome sighed and brushed a single stray strand of hair out of her face.

Sesshoumaru sensed that she was discontent, but knowing her temper and mood swings, he wanted to be careful of her. Not only was she now one of his generals, but likely his lover as well. Both positions demanded a certain respect that Sesshoumaru found hard to bestow upon a human, even though he had offered the positions to her. A paradox to be sure.

Kagome continued to sit in silence, but did not bow her head or fidget. The last thing she wanted to show Sesshoumaru was weakness. He despised weakness in all life forms, but even more so in humans and hanyous. Showing any emotion or lack of strength mentally and physically only reinforced his belief that they were lesser beings. _If only I could get him to see that what he perceives as weaknesses are truly some of our greatest strengths._

As Sesshoumaru did not seem willing to pick up the discussion, Kagome knew she needed to get some answers out of the Taiyoukai. So, she broke the silence, "As long as you are willing to meet my conditions, I will consent to our proposed relationship." She kept it simple. Partly, to keep him guessing and partly because she could feel her flame-hot cheeks at her own bluntness.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the red stain across the miko's cheeks. He found her innocence amusing. The woman confused the hell out of him. At times she showed wisdom well beyond her age, but was still a child in so many other ways. There were so many things he still wanted to do to this little miko. In his mind, he could see her splayed beneath him last night; her raven hair creating a dark halo around her face and neck; her soft skin with its wonderful sweet and spicy scent; the spicier scent of her arousal teasing him as he stripped her of the last of her strange garments.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome had watched his face change from a snarky little smirk to an almost predatory smile that promised carnal delights beyond her imagination. She was trembling slightly and clamped her thighs together in a desperate attempt to keep him from scenting her arousal. She could only imagine that her face was probably purple, she was blushing so hard.

Sesshoumaru was snapped out of his memory by her soft voice. He looked at her, but did not change the expression on his face. He stood up and walked around the desk. He watched her throat work as she tried in vain to swallow. He scented her spicy arousal, and his beast growled in satisfaction. The Taiyoukai put a hand on each arm of her chair, trapping her. He claimed her lips and was rewarded when she opened her mouth to his advance. She moaned deep in her chest at the ravishing of her lips by the sexy inu. Sesshoumaru pulled back, and Kagome gasped air into her lungs, only to release it in a sigh as he moved to her ear. He nipped at her ear, and her back arched. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the chair.

"Remove your clothes now, or I will shred them."

Kagome quickly obeyed. Her fingers shook a little as she hurried her layered clothing from her body. He watched every motion of her hands, captivated. As her body was revealed to him, he placed quick hard nips along her ribs, stomach, and hips. Kagome's arousal spiked at the feel of his teeth on her vulnerable flesh. He removed his armor in a flash and pulled her to him. The beast roared his approval inside Sesshoumaru, and he could feel the red start to bleed into his eyes.

She felt his length against her stomach and looked up. Kagome saw the reddish-pink entering his eyes and couldn't help a shiver of both fear and anticipation. Scenting her fear almost sent Sesshoumaru over the edge, and he lay his head against her hair as he fought for control over the raging beast. A few seconds passed, and his eyes were mostly gold again.

He grabbed her by her hips and set her on top of his desk. He slid one finger into her and growled at her wetness. He pressed his shaft at the entrance of her exotically-perfumed core. Kagome got her first real good look at his length and gasped, wondering how it was possible she could take him without pain. She sucked in her breath as she watched him barely push into her, embedding just the tip. Her breath shot out in a scream as he rammed home inside of her. The combined feeling and sight mixed with just a little pain triggered a stunning orgasm, and the miko's vision exploded in rays of bright color.

Sesshoumaru did not allow her to come down. He set a fast pace, pounding into the little miko. He watched her breasts bounce with the force of his thrusts. A loud growl issued from his throat as he felt her again tighten around his hardness. He barely kept control and slowed his pace, allowing her a few moments to come down from her extended high. Watching her passion-glazed eyes slowly come to awareness, he fought internally with his baser nature. His beast wanted him to turn her over and take her properly, but Sesshoumaru was determined to keep control. He used his hands on her hips to adjust his depth within her, choosing long, deep strokes.

Kagome mewled at each thrust as it hit the deepest part of her. The sensation was amazing, and his claws digging into her hips only made it better. The low liquid heat in her belly was starting to tighten and coil again. Her mewls changed to guttural noises when he started to delve into her warmth faster. His hands pulled her to him almost violently. Only her upper torso remained on the desk as he pounded with demonic speed in and out of her body. Without warning, the coil snapped and Kagome screamed, "Sessh…" as she felt her body shattering into a thousand pieces. He pulled out of her and grabbed her hair, dragging her to the floor in front of him.

She looked up at him, understanding what he wanted even through the haze of her completion. She wrapped her hand around the base of him and watched him throw his head back and hiss. Kagome continued to watch his face as she wrapped her lips around him. His face was fierce in his passion, and she was enthralled with his expression. Sesshoumaru wrapped his hands in her hair and pressed deeper into her mouth. The wet warmth almost sent him to his release, but he gritted his teeth and drew his hips back before thrusting them forward again. Kagome was thankful she had her hand around him, or he might have choked her with his length. The miko recalled some advice her friends from the future had shared with her, and sucked hard on his throbbing member. The sensation was too much for Sesshoumaru's thin control, and he spilled his hot seed into her throat. Kagome swallowed it all down, except a little bit that spilled out to her lips. She leaned back and stared him in the eye as she licked her lips. She enjoyed the slightly bitter taste of her lord.

Kagome stood and put a hand on her hip. "Does this mean you accept my terms?"


	5. Hate

Chapter 5:

The young miko walked through the streets of the capitol city. Technically, she did not need to patrol and could delegate the task to one of her subordinates. However, the last couple of weeks had proved to her that the people needed to see her. There was a lot of distrust and suspicion concerning her quick rise to power in the western lands. Two days after her challenge against Katashi, Kagome was tired of hearing the rumors circulating the palace. Knowing the citizens would be hearing these rumors, Kagome had taken the time to wander around the city and talk with any who would talk with her. There were some who were hostile, but Kagome handled them with quiet grace, and respect for her grew among the people of the western lands.

Turning down an alley, Kagome came face-to-face with one of the citizens. She looked up with a smile, but it died on her face when she felt his murderous aura. He was smiling evilly at her in a way that sent chills along her spine. Deciding to try and reason with him, she spoke, "Good afternoon."

"It will be as soon as I am finished with you, human bitch." He stepped forward menacingly and Kagome quickly raised her barrier between them.

"What seems to be the problem? I have done you no harm."

"You poison and weaken our lord. How else would you come to be a general of our lands? You have put some spell on our lord, and I will not stand for it, witch." He growled menacingly at the barrier-protected miko.

"I have done no such thing. Our lord came to my village and brought me here, with no provocation from me. What he does is his own decision and not for you to question." She deliberately changed her voice to a cold and aloof tone. She could not afford weakness because she needed the support of Sesshoumaru's people. What good would she be as a general if she let the people of the realm walk all over her?

"You know nothing of our lord, human. I will see your blood spill this day." He threw out his hand at the barrier and a sparkly yellow dust settled on it. The dust shimmered and dissolved the barrier protecting the miko. Kagome drew her sword and quickly cast her awareness spell. He made the first move, swinging his blade with deadly precision. Kagome dodged the blade and moved in to strike the demon. She stopped midway and spun around, her spell alerting her to the demonic presence at her back. The demon had reversed direction so quickly that she hadn't seen him move out of her path. She parried quickly, barely avoiding the attack.

The power of the blow against her sword vibrated through her. Her shoulder ached from absorbing the impact. She tried desperately to call to mind a useful way to use her miko powers that would not require all of her attention. The arm holding her sword began to tremble as the demon pushed down on her sword. Slowly, it was moving closer and closer to her body. Knowing her arm would falter, Kagome dropped and rolled to the side. She had her sword raised as soon as she stopped to parry another attack from the relentless demon. She swung her legs out and tripped the youkai before jumping back to her feet. The miko struck out at the demon, but he lunged past the strike to tackle the young general. As her back hit the ground, she sent her aura through her body. The demon howled and was thrown back at the powerful shock. The power of her aura had grown so that any demon lesser than someone of Sesshoumaru's skill would receive a blast equal to that of a lightning bolt. Kagome stood and once again assumed her ready stance.

Unexpectedly, Kagome saw a small crowd beginning to form at the alley's opening. The group of youkai were silent and assessing. The miko had been planning to purify this demon in front of her, but knew it would be seen as weakness in the eyes of the citizens. She would need to beat him on youkai terms for them to accept her fully. This small group could be the key to earning the full support of those in the capitol city.

She waited as her attacker got to his feet. His eyes showed fear, but he was also aware of the crowd watching them. Lunging at his "victim" once more, he left Kagome the opening she needed to end this. She struck just before he reached her and Freezing Death slipped easily between his ribs. The youkai's eyes widened in surprise as the blade entered his heart. He gasped, and blood began trickling out of his mouth. The startled crowd watched as his body hardened and froze in front of the miko.

Kagome removed her sword, but he remained frozen in mid attack. Sheathing her sword, she turned to face the crowd of youkai. One of the males nodded to her while a few bowed in respect. Kagome nodded in return, and they moved to let her pass.

The young general found one of her subordinates on her way back to the palace and instructed him to take care of the demon in the alleyway. She just wanted to be alone right now, so she found a quiet place in the vast gardens. She covered her aura and scent before sitting under a huge weeping willow. The branches and leaves hid her from view of anyone else in the garden.

She had killed before, but this seemed so much more personal. She had had to kill to protect herself from his hate of her race. Also, something was very different about this death. The miko had never killed with a sword. With her miko powers and bow, she could stand at a distance and fell her enemies, but with the sword she literally had felt his last breath leave his body. The sensation disturbed her more than she wanted to admit.

_I wonder if this life is for me… I have witnessed and caused my share of death, but I don't like this. Will I ever overcome the stigma of being human here or will I have to face this constantly?_

She hated questions without answers…

* * *

At the sound of a knock on his study door, Sesshoumaru looked up from his work. "Enter." In came the one left in charge of cleanup from Kagome's confrontation. The lord assessed the youkai bowing in front of him. He did not know the young one personally and was very confused as to why he was here.

"My lord, Lady Kagome has been attacked in the city. As far as I am aware, she is unharmed. One of our citizens attacked her, accusing her of casting a spell upon you. The Lady was victorious, killing her attacker with Freezing Death. The whole city is abuzz." The demon spoke rapidly and quietly, and Sesshoumaru could see admiration in this one's eyes for his newest general. Actually, Sesshoumaru himself was impressed that she had done it with her sword versus her miko powers.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked in his typical cold demeanor.

"No one knows, my lord. She instructed me to take care of the dead youkai, and no one has seen her since." The young one cowered, not wanting his lord's wrath to come down on him for not knowing.

"Leave," Sesshoumaru said, turning away. The lesser demon practically ran from the room at this soft command. Everyone knew that soft voice meant their lord was displeased.

Sesshoumaru walked quickly through the castle to the miko's room. He opened the door to see Akane straightening the room. "Where is your mistress, Akane?"

The crimson haired hanyou bowed to the floor in front of her liege. "I do not know, my lord. She left for the city early this morning, but I have heard there was some kind of incident."

Sesshoumaru left the room and continued to search the palace for her. Unable to find her in the palace, he moved to the gardens. He searched for her aura, but could not find it. Knowing she was able to hide the aura if she wished, he knew it might take a little while to find her. Getting frustrated with her disappearance, he decided to go and sit in his favorite part of the garden. He approached the old willow tree that had been planted shortly after he had been born. He swept aside the curtain of leaves and his eyes landed on a stunned Kagome.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, but I came to this spot because it is my favorite place in the gardens." Sesshoumaru spoke honestly to the miko. Their relationship had strengthened over the last couple of weeks. He had come to admire the human in a way that was wholly foreign to him. She never complained about any duty she was assigned, and she had taken the time and initiative to go out among the people. The Taiyoukai knew about his people's growing respect for her as well.

"Oh… Why were you looking for me?" Kagome was surprised anyone had been looking for her, let alone the lord of the land.

"I heard about the incident in the city today." Sesshoumaru studied her face, trying to make out what she was feeling at the moment. She had quickly learned how to blank her face and was nearly as good as he was about hiding emotions.

Kagome's mind flashed back to her attacker's last breath on her face and couldn't suppress a shudder. She did not know what to say to Sesshoumaru, so she stayed quiet. He had become more open with her, but she tried to be more reserved. She loved their passionate relationship, but was determined not to have feelings for Sesshoumaru.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" She still had her aura blocked, but her scent told him that something was amiss with his little miko.

"I- It's nothing." She held his eyes, but he could smell the lie.

"You know I can tell when you are lying," he stated it as the fact it was, hoping she would tell him what was wrong.

"I have never killed anyone with the sword before. I found it… more personal, and I am not sure how I feel about it. I do know that I hate the fact that he attacked me for my race. I could understand it if I had harmed him in some way, but this was just wrong. How long will I have to deal with this? What if it never stops, Sesshoumaru? I do not want to have to kill every time someone does not want to accept my humanity." Her words came out in a rush of emotion, and she couldn't help but hate showing the weakness.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment. He had been killing for less for years. He had never looked at it as a matter of right and wrong, but he understood what she was saying. It was times like these that he was forcibly reminded of her age. She had been both passionate and cool with him, in a way much more mature than her actual age. The miko had not had time to accustom herself to causing death, nor would she have if he had not brought her into Youkai society. _Would this life be too violent for her?_ "The people's respect for you grows, even as we speak. With each retelling of the scene in the city, more youkai are beginning to realize why I chose you, Kagome. You will most likely still see opposition, but I doubt anyone is going to cause a similar scene. Some of them are truly afraid of you. You killed a youkai a hundred years older than you without purifying him."

Kagome thought over this a moment. She had known when she saw the crowd that she had been given an opportunity, but sometimes fear was a greater motivator than hate. This could very well start something so much bigger, and she did not want to have to go there. "What if fear of me causes worse?"

"You underestimate their fear of me, Kagome. I intend to do something about this. There has never been an attack on one of my generals since I became lord, and it will not happen again." There was a cold surety to his words that reinforced her belief in him, if not herself.

She gave him a small smile that revealed her self-doubt to him. He lay his palm against her cheek and looked deeply into her chocolate gaze. She allowed him to see her belief in him, and his beast purred contentedly in response. He brought his other hand to her face and gently tucked a loose strand of hair from her face before settling it on her other cheek. He lowered his mouth to hers slowly and watched her eyes close in anticipation. Sesshoumaru gently pressed his lips to hers as he cradled her face. Her breath left her mouth in a sigh and used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. One of her hands curled in his hair of its own volition. He ravaged her mouth slowly, taking his time and savoring her taste.

Kagome's hand slid down and began loosening his armor. Sesshoumaru drew back and removed it before claiming her mouth again. He loved the feel of her hands as they traced his still clothed body. He hissed softly when her hand rubbed against the fabric covering his groin and quickly removed the rest of his clothes. The miko traced her hands along his firm muscled body, delighting in the feel of him. She put her lips to his collarbone and drew her tongue down along his chest to his abs. Her tongue smoothed over the magenta markings on his hips, and he put his hands in her hair, trying to guide her to him, but she nipped his thigh in response.

Sesshoumaru kept his hands in her hair as she blew warm air over his already hard length. He closed his eyes at the sensation and gasped when she let her hair fall over the sensitive skin. Her hand closed around the bottom of his shaft and she laved at the head with her tongue. The Taiyoukai's hands tightened in her hair as she took the head into her hot little mouth and he fought the urge to thrust into it.

Loving the feel of him pulling her hair, she moaned. Sesshoumaru growled at the vibration to his manhood and used his grip on her hair to force her to take more of him. Kagome's lips slid down until she met her hand on him, and she sucked hard while playing her tongue along him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Came the voice of his young ward, and Sesshoumaru groaned at the untimely interruption. Rin knew of his favorite place, and he dressed with demonic speed. He stood fully dressed when she came through the leaves. "Oh, hello Lady Kagome," Said Rin, surprised.

"Hello, Rin. How are you today?" Kagome was trying really hard not to laugh at almost being stumbled upon by the young human.

"Very good! Rin wants to pick flowers with you again soon! I am so happy you are staying with us!" In her childish enthusiasm, Rin did not pick up on the situation she had interrupted. Somehow, Rin had done what seemed impossible and retained her happy, innocent demeanor. She had probably seen as much death and violence as Kagome at her young age, but seemed totally unfazed by it. She had adapted to the youkai society like it was natural for her, even though she really shared nothing with the culture.

"What is it that you need, Rin?" Sesshoumaru spoke up, wanting to resume his earlier activities, but not wanting to hurt the little one's feelings. Rin had become a big part of his life since he had saved her years ago. After Naraku was defeated, he had adopted her as his ward in front of the youkai. Many were still baffled by this, but never lay a hand on the child. She was beginning to grow into a beautiful young lady. He estimated that she was about thirteen now, though she did not remember her age.

"Rin wants to show you the picture she drew!" said a smiling Rin as she held up a drawing of Sesshoumaru. The picture was actually very good, and Kagome was surprised that the human girl was so artistic.

"That is so good, Rin!" Kagome exclaimed, and Rin basked in the approval of the miko. Rin was very fond of Kagome, even though she did not really like humans. Kagome was so nice, and she even made Lord Sesshoumaru happy. Rin knew that Sesshoumaru liked the miko, even though he had never said so. She could see it in the way he looked at her. He had even been more paternal with Rin since the miko's arrival.

"Here, milord. It is for you!" Rin handed Sesshoumaru the drawing, and he looked at it carefully. She really was a good artist. Since they had ceased traveling, Rin had spent a lot of time drawing.

"Thank you, Rin." Sesshoumaru took the drawing and patted Rin on the head. "Why don't you go find Jaken and make him play with you?"

"Okay!" Rin smiled brightly and skipped off to find the annoying toad.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome to see her smiling broadly. The beast liked that Kagome was so good with the young one they had claimed. Sesshoumaru stepped close to Kagome and whispered as he nuzzled her neck, "Where were we…?"

Kagome giggled and stepped back from him. "No way, we are not doing this in the gardens with Rin running about. You will just have to wait until later, Sesshoumaru."

The Taiyoukai growled and pulled the miko against him only to receive a shock from her aura. He glared at his lover.

"Sorry, not going to happen!" Kagome laughed at the look on Sesshoumaru's face.

He picked her up faster than she could blink and carried her to a door hidden by the leaves of the willow. She giggled as he carried her through into his bedroom. He practically threw her on the bed and quickly re-removed his clothes.

Kagome got off the bed and stood. Her hands went to her obi and ever so slowly undid the tie. She took her time and stripped seductively for her lover. His eyes were glued to her hands as she removed the offending cloth hiding his view. His gaze was drinking her in like the demon was dying of thirst. Kagome blushed at the heated look in his eyes as she got down to just her undergarments. As the last piece of cloth left her body, she began running her hands all over her body. His eyes fixated on her hands as they cupped her breasts. She kneaded the soft flesh and tweaked the sensitive nipples. A low growl started in Sesshoumaru's chest at the sweet torture. Kagome smiled, a wanton little smirk, before she trailed her hands down to her hips and over her thighs. She watched the hunger in his face as she slowly slid one hand over herself, letting a finger drag through the soft folds. An almost pained sound left him as he scented her increasing arousal, but he did not move yet. The miko laid back on the bed and slid two delicate fingers into herself and moaned softly.

Sesshoumaru could not take it anymore and moved to cover her body with his own. Kagome brought her wet fingers to his mouth, and he sucked on them gently, savoring her flavor on his tongue. Sesshoumaru moved and sat Indian style next to her before he picked her up and sat her on his lap facing him, his more than ready hardness already positioned at her entrance. Kagome gasped at the quick change of positions. She liked this one though; she was at eye level with him, and the position just felt intimate.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the hips and slowly impaled her. Kagome put her weight on her knees, trying to take control, and set a slow pace. Wanting more, Sesshoumaru used his hands on her hips to force her into a faster, more deeply penetrating rhythm. She arched her back and moaned as he hit the deepest part of her. They worked in concert, a beautiful body-to-body ballet of movement. Kagome emitted small sounds with every thrust, and it was driving Sesshoumaru wild. Unable to increase the pace from this position, Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome to her back, moving with her to keep himself embedded in her warmth. He moved her legs to his shoulders and pounded into his lover, sinking his fangs into her calf. Kagome screamed as his fangs entered her skin, triggering a mind-blowing orgasm. His name came from her throat in screams as he continued to hammer his hips into hers, the sound of flesh on flesh inciting him further. He slammed home a few more times, and Kagome was still screaming and writhing when he released his seed to coat her womb.

He lay with one arm wrapped around her. She had fallen asleep almost immediately from the stress of her day and the amazing sex. One thought rolled around in Sesshoumaru's mind.

_I didn't pull out_


	6. Rebellion

**Chapter 6:**

Kagome groaned as she started to wake up. She rolled over and reached out, but found that she was alone. Sighing, she sat up slowly and looked around. To her surprise, she was in her own room, but could not recall how she had gotten there. Sesshoumaru must have carried her here some time during the night and left her. All she remembered was lying in Sesshoumaru's bed with his arm snuggling her to his body as she drifted off to sleep. That in itself was strange because the demon lord had never bothered to cuddle with her after sex. It always bugged her that he was gone when she woke up in the morning, but since this was a purely sexual relationship, Kagome supposed it was to be expected.

She had never thought that her life would turn out this way. Everything was almost surreal: she lost her virginity to Sesshoumaru, she was currently in a sex-only relationship with said demon, she was a general in the Western army, and she would never see her future life again…

_I miss my mom and Souta. I miss my friends from school and modern clothing… you know, it's been a while, and I miss Sango and the gang. Sango is probably worried, and I want to see her and the guys. At least that's one thing in my life I can control… maybe. I should go talk to Sesshoumaru._

She slipped a robe over her bare curves and walked down the hall to the indoor hot spring. Kagome's robe slithered to the floor, and she slid thankfully into the heavenly hot water. She lounged in the bath, taking her time and trying hard to relax her mind. She had nothing scheduled for the day and was grateful for the much-needed respite. She thoroughly washed her hair, working the soap into a thick lather and ducking under the water several times. Grabbing a cloth, Kagome soaped the soft towel and meticulously washed the curves and planes of her body. After rinsing the soap from her skin, the miko stepped daintily out of the steaming water.

She dried herself with one of the soft towels and wrapped her hair with another. Sliding her robe back on, she made the return trip down the hall. Closing the door quietly behind her, Kagome entered the room and got dressed, first the slayer-type uniform and then a soft gold kimono. The kimono had geometric designs done in deep crimson. She loved this kimono and wearing it made her feel attractive; it was her favorite for this reason. As she had just finished dressing, she heard a couple knuckled taps on the door. Opening it, she saw Akane and looked her over. She was dressed in a soft pink kimono with white floral patterns. Smiling at her only adult friend in the Western Lands, Kagome stepped aside and let the hanyou in.

"Good morning, Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Akane had a strange look on her face as she said this. A mischievous glint lit her eyes and she had a half-hidden smirk barely tracing her lips. Kagome knew then that Akane had realized or suspected that something was going on between Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's face turned beet red at the realization that her friend had figured out her little secret. "I slept fine, thank you, Akane. Will you do my hair so I can get started with my day?"

"Sure," the cherry-haired hanyou said, grinning. That quirk of lips held endless amusement at the miko's embarrassment. Kagome would have just let it dry, but Akane always insisted that her hair be pulled into some semblance of order and the miko had given up trying to convince her otherwise. Akane worked quickly on Kagome's hair, braiding and pinning with abandon.

Kagome loved her hair being touched and was lulled into a state of calm as Akane worked diligently on her raven tresses. Her mind began to leave the present and travel to the near future. She had to admit that she was excited at the prospect of seeing her friends. Familiar faces were something most people took for granted until it was stripped from them.

"All done," announced Akane, as she inserted a small gold and ruby ornament into Kagome's hair and set down the comb she had been using.

Kagome stood fluidly and moved towards the door. "Thank you, Akane." She left the room without giving the hanyou time to question her about her strange relationship with the Taiyoukai. She walked sedately towards the dining hall, checking for Sesshoumaru's aura as she strode down the halls. As she neared the hall that the dining room was in, she felt his aura on the other side of the door. Frowning softly, she wondered why his aura was so restless.

Entering the dining room, she nearly ran into Sesshoumaru as he was leaving. "Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru." She only used his title because there was a servant in the room. They kept up appearances around the palace, even if some already suspected their relationship.

Sesshoumaru nodded and left the room with his typical "Hn."

Kagome sat at the table and waited for someone to bring her some food. She was getting quite spoiled with palace life. She never had to do a simple chore for herself. She thought back to the days before she had come to the palace, and was swamped with sadness. She missed her friends, even Inuyasha though he had broken her heart.

_Funny, I seemed to heal that emotional scar quickly… did I even love him, or was it just a stupid infatuation? _

Her breakfast was placed before her, and Kagome thanked the youkai before digging in. She was particularly hungry this morning, since she hadn't had anything since breakfast yesterday. She devoured the meal, and leaned back in her chair. She almost felt sleepy again after having stuffed herself, but had an objective to complete, so she rose from the table to find the Taiyoukai.

Walking quickly through the maze of corridors, Kagome began searching for Sesshoumaru. After a few minutes of wandering, she felt his cold aura radiating from his study. She walked slowly to the door, trying to assess what it was she felt coming from his aura. One thing she knew for certain though, something was up. She drew a nerve-steadying breath into her lungs and knocked softly at the cherry paneled door.

"Enter," came a brusque voice from the other side, and Kagome entered the room with none of her inner tension or trepidation showing in her body language. Sesshoumaru was pacing behind his desk and did not even look up as she came into the room. Looking around the room, Kagome thought that the masculine atmosphere suited him. Three walls were covered by floor to ceiling bookshelves, and the fourth boasted a massive dark-stoned fireplace. In front of the gigantic fireplace there was a small dark wood table flanked by two plush chairs that looked to be the type you could just sink into. Another pair of identical plush chairs faced the desk where Sesshoumaru waited out her perusal of his study.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said brightly, smiling at the Taiyoukai.

"What is it you want, Kagome?" was his reply. His tone was icy and detached; Kagome didn't know what to make of it, so she decided to ignore the abruptly rude greeting.

"I have been thinking this morning, and I would like to make a request." Her voice was soft, though it retained a small portion of her bright mood. He arched an eyebrow at her, a silent request for her to continue.

"I would like to travel back to the village—"

"Absolutely not! There is no need for you to go, and you have duties to tend here." He interrupted, his irritation bleeding into the frosty quality of his voice. His blank features showed nothing but imperial arrogance at her request.

"It is simply to visit for a bit and get the rest of my things from Kaede's, Sesshoumaru. If I remember correctly, I was carted off against my will, and therefore unable to retrieve my belongings. I will only be gone a day." Kagome pleaded with him. She had no idea what had pissed him off so royally, but it wasn't fair that he was taking it out on her when she had done nothing to earn his ire. She badly needed to get her things from the village because she needed underwear. Sesshoumaru had shredded her undergarments in the heat of passion, and she hated the strange nagajugan of this era.

Sesshoumaru drew her scent into his sensitive nose, but she smelled the same as yesterday and he could not definitively tell if she were pregnant or not. He did not want to let her out of his sight until he knew for certain. He would be damned if she would run off and get herself in trouble while carrying his pup. "If you must go, then I will accompany you." His tone did not soften in the least, nor did it lose the thread of annoyance lacing the frigid tenor.

"Why? You know I can take care of myself; you made me a general for Kami's sake. Or is this about Inuyasha? I want my visit to be pleasant, not a show off between brothers!" Kagome could feel her aura getting restless and angry. The energy was on the verge of crackling around her. She did not like his imperious attitude this morning one little bit.

"You are not to question me, woman. If you want to go, then this Sesshoumaru shall accompany you and that is final." He could feel her frustration tinged with melancholy, and his beast whined at him to make her happy. Out of sheer pride and a refusal to admit that the miko's feelings meant anything to him, Sesshoumaru kept his features and voice cold and stoic.

"Kami, you are impossible!" She stood and stormed out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. She stomped out of the palace and into the peaceful garden. She sat next to the fountain for a few moments, gazing at the flowers growing around it and fumed in silence; her anger was tangible and had bled deeply into her aura. Kagome could feel a bitter unhappiness joining with her anger at the demon lord's lack of sympathy.

_Just who does he think he is! I am a grown woman and he wants to treat me as if I am his ward to be told what to do and when to do it! I will show him!_

A brilliant idea had begun to form in her mind, and Kagome looked around nonchalantly to see if anyone was near. She concentrated briefly, searching for auras, and when she was satisfied that nobody was in the immediate vicinity, she was on the move. She blocked her scent and aura so Sesshoumaru wouldn't sense where she was if he were near.

She had Ah-Un ready in mere seconds and took off for the village, knowing she would face a very unhappy Inu when she got back. Urging Ah-Un to move faster, Kagome worried about the consequences once Sesshoumaru found out she had directly and knowingly disobeyed his command. He could easily make her nervous on the best of days, and it was not going to be pretty once she was caught. She sighed and watched the world pass her by on the way to Kaede's village.

_Though I should know better, Sesshoumaru's cold manner hurts… I don't know when I gave him the power to hurt me and I swore I would not do this to myself, yet here I am making the same mistake with a different brother. Sesshoumaru will never love me, nor would he accept a human for anything more than a lover. This feeling I have when I think of him is so much different from my previous feelings for Inuyasha. While I fight and argue with both brothers, Sesshoumaru at least showed me a sliver of respect and never stooped to calling me vile names… The damn demon could very well hold the power to crush my heart, but I swear I will never let him know that! I will bury this secret deep within my mind, and never let on to anyone the way I feel… I will not be reduced to a pitiful inu plaything!_

_But you enjoy the delicious things he does to your body…_ came a little voice somewhere in the back of her mind.

Groaning internally at the wanton thoughts of Sesshoumaru that filled her mind, she quickly amended to herself; _I will not be toyed with emotionally ever again!_

The trip seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye, so lost was she in her musings. Seeing the bone-eaters well shocked her and she immediately instructed Ah-Un to land at the edge of Inuyasha's forest. Giving the faithful creature a treat she found in one of his bags, she tethered him to a tree and instructed him not to move. After petting his head once more, Kagome set off in the direction of the smoke rising over Kaede's village.

Kagome walked quickly, knowing she could not risk spending too much time here. Things were going to be bad enough without an embarrassing scene like the Lord of the Western Lands hauling her from the village, probably by her hair if his mood this morning was any indication.

_Quit thinking about him!_ _You only get so much time to do this so get it done, Kagome. Thinking about him and the consequences he might inflict will do no good, so live in the moment and deal with Sesshoumaru later._

Giving herself a little pep talk had helped. Focused on her task, Kagome skirted the village carefully and entered the back way near Sango and Miroku's hut. Smiling at the prospect of seeing her dear friends, Kagome entered the hut.

"Kagome!! Where have you been? We have all been worried sick, especially Inuyasha." Sango threw her arms around the miko and squeezed her as tight as her burgeoning tummy would allow.

"If I tell you, I need you to keep it from Inuyasha. He is going to be pissed if and when he finds out about it." Kagome sighed heavily, she hated keeping secrets, especially from a friend, but knowing Inuyasha's temper and hatred of his brother, it was unavoidable.

"Are you in trouble, Kagome?" Sango's gaze was worried as she watched her friend's face intently. To Sango, Kagome seemed to be physically okay, but there was something in her dark mocha orbs that troubled Sango.

"Well, not in the way you are thinking. Sesshoumaru found me after I confessed to Inuyasha that I loved him and was rejected. He took me to the Western Palace, and believe it or not, he made me a general. Not just any general either, I preside over the capitol city. It wasn't easy though, I had to win a challenge against the general formerly in my position before I was accepted. Life has been crazy and unpredictable and to be honest, I am enjoying every minute of it." Kagome's words came out in a pent up rush, so excited was she to tell the demon slayer of her recent and current adventures. Sango was silent for a moment as she pondered over her friend's story.

"Wow, that really is crazy. Sesshoumaru making a human woman one of his generals. I sure never thought I would see the day! So, you mentioned you were in some kind of trouble?"

"Umm… Well, Sesshoumaru told me I could not come here without him, and I kind of just took Ah-Un and left. He is going to be furious with me as soon as he figures out what's going on." Kagome blushed slightly, though she was not sure why she should be embarrassed.

"What aren't you telling me, Kags? Your eyes tell me that you are keeping something back." Sango was very perceptive, and noticed Kagome's blush and the distinct way she spoke the Western Lord's name.

Kagome's cheeks went from pink to red at her friend's insightful question, but she decided that she could tell Sango. "I- Well, Sesshoumaru and I are… ummm… we have an intimate relationship, but it's not like you and Miroku. Basically, we are just using each other for… you know…" The imaginary flames that licked at Kagome's face grew hotter with her awkward declaration.

"Oh my…" Was all Sango could say in response to the miko's embarrassed and shocking declaration. Sango had guessed that something was up, but never would she have imagined something of this magnitude.

"Please don't tell Inuyasha, Sango." Kagome begged piteously. While Inuyasha had hurt her deeply, she really did not want to cause him the kind of pain that this news would bring.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I can easily promise you that I won't tell him. He would probably kill the messenger, and I have more than just me to worry about." The slayer said as she rubbed a hand across her swollen abdomen.

"Well, I hate to say it, but you are probably right, Sango." The women lapsed into an awkward silence for a few moments, before Kagome spoke again, "So, how are you, Miroku, and the baby doing?"

"Nothing special to report. Kaede told me I would give birth in less than three months, which is exciting. Partially because I can't wait to hold my child in my arms and partially because pregnancy is evil!" Sango and Kagome laughed heartily at the truism.

Knowing her time was short and that she still needed to stop by Kaede's to pick up her things and go see Inuyasha, Kagome hugged her friend earnestly and said, "I must be going Sango, and I don't know when I will make it back. Please take care of yourself and don't worry about me, okay?"

"I will miss you; just remember that you always have friends here if things do not work out for you!" A single tear escaped the pregnant slayer's eye, and Kagome gently brushed it away before kissing her friend's cheek.

"I will miss you too. Say 'hi' to Miroku for me, since I cannot stay long, but I will try to come back and see you all as soon as I can." Kagome gave Sango one more hug and slowly left the hut. The miko strolled through the village, noticing that not one thing had changed in her absence.

She came to the old miko's hut and paused, sensing Inuyasha nearby. Not wanting to have a confrontation with him at the moment, she quietly slipped inside the door.

"Hello, Kaede, how have you fared while I have been away?"

"Where have ye been, child?" Kaede's response was calm and unruffled, much like the woman from which it came.

"I have traveled in search of adventure, as I was unable to stand the boring tedium of village life," Kagome told the half-truth with a barely straight face, still not having acquired a skill for dishonesty.

"Hmm… Youth can make ye reckless. Ye be careful in your travels young one." Kaede knew that she could not hold the youth against her will and had no wish to watch the girl pine for something more than this quiet life. She was concerned for Kagome, but knew the power the younger miko had acquired during her training.

"I will, thank you, Kaede. I came by to get my bag, but regrettably, I cannot stay and visit." Kagome was hoping the confrontation with Inuyasha would not last long, and maybe she could get back to the palace without Sesshoumaru ever knowing she had left.

She gathered the few things of hers that were lying out and packed them into the bright yellow bag. Squaring her shoulders in anticipation of Inuyasha's anger, she left the old miko's hut and followed his aura. She entered the forest, focused on the aura she knew so well.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped off the tree branch that he had been sitting on, and landed softly on the forest floor a few feet in front of the nervous human. His nose picked up the scent of her anxiety, and he was confused by it. Still angry about her weeks-long disappearance, his voice came out heatedly harsh, "Where have you been, wench?"

"First off, I am a grown woman and can do as I please. Secondly, I am done tolerating your filthy mouth, so stop calling me a wench!" Kagome hated how Inuyasha had always treated her as an invalid, and now that she was free of her emotions towards him, she would not stand for his behavior towards her any longer.

Picking up an alarmingly familiar scent, Inuyasha stalked closer to the warily watching miko. He blatantly sniffed her and let out a feral growl, "Sesshoumaru! Why do you have his scent on you, Kagome?" His eyes were tinged with pink as his anger and hatred of his brother broke through his self-control.

"Why should you care, Inuyasha? I am nothing more to you than a companion, and I do not care about your sibling rivalry!" Her eyes flashed with anger in the midday sun filtering through the treetops.

Unexpectedly, Inuyasha tackled Kagome and pinned her arms to the ground under his knees. "It's my fucking brother, that's why! Now tell me why I smell his regal stench on your body!" The pink in his eyes was slowly darkening as his beast rose to the surface.

"I am living at the Western Palace, Inuyasha. Your brother offered me a position—"

Inuyasha cut her off with a savage snarl, and her arms ached as his knees ground into the soft flesh. "So you agreed to be his whore to spite me, didn't you, bitch!"

"Fuck you, Inuyasha! He offered me a position as a general, recognizing my power and worth in a way that you have always refused to do! I refuse to be your tag-along companion anymore, Inuyasha…" Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe under the weight of her anger.

"I can SMELL HIM ON YOU!!! Your stories and excuses are poor lies, Kagome. I would rather claim you than allow my brother to corrupt you further!" He silenced any response she might have had with brutal lips. He ravished her mouth as she struggled to free herself without purifying the dumb hanyou.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was no longer on top of her. Her gaze locked on Sesshoumaru as he pinned his brother to a tree by his neck, and her fear coated her throat, rendering her incapable of swallowing, much less speaking.

"You! Will! Never! Touch! Her! Again!" The emphasized words came out one by one, mixed with a low growl as Sesshoumaru dug his claws into the tender flesh of Inuyasha's throat.

The hanyou struggled against the Taiyoukai's hold, raking his own claws into the flesh of the arm holding him in place. Sesshoumaru tossed Inuyasha like a rag doll into another tree and had his sword drawn before Inuyasha could get to his feet. Blood trailed down the half-demon's neck as he stood and drew Tetsusaiga. The two inus circled one another for what seemed like endless seconds to Kagome.

Inuyasha rushed Sesshoumaru head-on, recklessly, and the battle began. Kagome's human eyes barely registered Sesshoumaru's lightning quick maneuvers as he dodged and parried Inuyasha's attacks. The altercation before the miko's eyes almost felt surreal and dream-like as she watched the graceful tactics of her "rescuer." Inuyasha's wild attacks and clumsy evasions seemed almost comical next to the poised control of the Taiyoukai. The brothers attacked one another relentlessly, each seeking retribution for the other's actions.

As Tokijin sliced into the flesh of Inuyasha's shoulder, Kagome snapped out of her trance and screamed, "SIT, INUYASHA!" The unsuspecting hanyou plummeted downwards into the earth. The crater caused by her command was at least twelve feet deep, and a pitiful whine echoed out of the hole.

Sesshoumaru turned slowly to face the interfering miko. "Why must you interfere in things that do not concern you, human?" His voice dripping with icy disdain at her actions.

"Well since you are fighting over MY honor, I think that makes this MY concern. I did not wish to see you kill him as he used to be my friend. Take your anger out on me once we reach the palace if that is what you want to do, but we are done here." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as she spoke, and the dark light in them sent shivers cascading down her spine.

Kagome waited in the tense silence as he seemed to deliberate carefully before speaking a single word, "Come."

The way his silken voice purred the quiet command, the simple utterance held, at once, a plethora of meanings and no meaning at all. Kagome was unsure whether to be terrified or… turned-on.


	7. Punishment

Chapter 7

Kagome walked silently behind Sesshoumaru, not having any idea of what to expect from him. When they left the cover of the trees, Sesshoumaru stopped and formed his demonic cloud to take them back to the palace. Kagome stepped nearer with trepidation; his silence was worse than his anger. He beckoned her forward onto the puffy looking form of transportation. She obliged hesitantly having never traveled this way before. His hand touched her mid-back, and she jumped at the contact.

"I must touch you in order for us to travel this way." Kagome nodded and half relaxed against his hand. She was imagining herself falling right through the thing once they were in the air. _Well, it would solve my most recent problem if I did…_

The journey seemed to last forever, and the awkward silence between the two stretched out. Kagome opened her mouth more than once to say something, anything, but closed it without ever uttering a word. She had no idea what to say at this point and decided to wait it out and see what was in store for her.

After what seemed like ages, the demonic cloud began to descend into the palace gardens, disappearing once the ground was safely beneath their feet. Looking to the Taiyoukai for instructions, Kagome felt her nervous agitation increase tenfold at the look in his eyes. She could almost see the fire burning within those amber orbs and was afraid of being consumed by the blazing heat.

"Come," he said again, internally smirking at the scent of her unease. She was right to be afraid of him, especially after being such a naughty girl. Sesshoumaru led her under the giant willow's branches to the hidden door she knew led to his bedroom. Swallowing hard past the tight knot in her throat, she walked past him through the door he now held open for her. The slight click of the door closing made her turn to face Sesshoumaru.

"Disrobe." She raised an eyebrow in askance, but the look on his face made her obey, and she quickly removed her clothes, thinking she was going to like whatever he had in store for her if it involved being naked.

"Turn around and put your hands on the bedpost." Sesshoumaru's face was once again blank, giving nothing of his thoughts away. She complied nervously, a light trembling starting in her limbs as her hands rested lightly on the wooden post. Kagome waited, on edge, though it was half in anticipation and half in fear. _I know he is angry at my disobedience, but if he was literally punishing me, would we be in his bedroom? _

His hands came into view holding a black cord. Before she could comprehend what was going on, her hands were tied to the polished wood. "Wha- What are you doing Sesshoumaru?"

"You will figure it out when the time comes…" he said cryptically in his frost laden voice. The light tremble became full blown tremors that even had the bed shaking slightly under her hands. The next few seconds were unbearable, scratching against her nerves like nails on a chalkboard. The miko was completely unprepared for what came next. She heard a distinct snap before the whip made contact with the skin of her back and she cried out at the unexpected sensation.

Sesshoumaru smirked when she cried out; he held in his hand a small whip with several thin straps. The Taiyoukai had hit her hard enough to welt the skin of her back, but not enough so that it drew blood. He watched as the welts immediately began to recede, her newly acquired healing power hard at work.

"Sesshoumaru I –" The whip cracked again, and her words turned into another cry. The whip hurt, not a burning searing pain, but an almost pleasure-pain. Kagome's back arched with the sensations running through her body at his "punishment."

Sesshoumaru could smell that she enjoyed his punishment of her, and his smirk transformed into a satisfied smile. He would never admit it, but her unusual reaction to pain was extremely satisfying and something he loved about her. _WAIT! Something I "love" about her? This Sesshoumaru does not love, especially not when it involves a human!_ Punishing her for his own thoughts, he whipped even harder, drawing thin lines of blood that instantaneously healed.

Her shriek was one of pain, but still tinged with a pleasure that made her cheeks heat and become red. She was sure that the fact that she was enjoying this was probably sick in many ways, but she could not help her arousal at his rough treatment of her. The demon lord continued his ministrations until the scent of her arousal permeated the entire room and was driving him crazy with lust.

Setting the whip down, he moved up behind her and pushed his cloth-covered arousal against her tight little derrière. She moaned at the hard feel of him and, in spite of herself, rubbed up against him in need. Sesshoumaru stepped away for a moment and shed his clothing and armor. Now more suitably dressed for what he had in mind, he once again pressed his hard length against her backside and was pleased when she mewled at the feel of him. The Taiyoukai unbound her hands and spun the aroused miko around to face him. He kissed her roughly, tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. She complied without resistance, her ardor and the whipping already making her mind spin with passion. Their tongues dueled, Sesshoumaru easily winning against the lust-filled human. His mouth trailed to her neck, fangs nipping the delicate flesh. Kagome whimpered at the onslaught, unable to actually vocalize her desires through her clouded mind.

The Taiyoukai knew what she was trying to express, but intentionally kept it from her; instead, he nipped her collarbone and the soft tops of her breasts, drawing out their wanton encounter. Kagome could do nothing but arc her body into him, wanting more, so much more. He drew one of the tightly-budded nipples into his warm mouth, and she shuddered against him, a shrill moan leaving her lips as one of his fangs nipped the overly sensitive peak. His tongue snaked out, tasting the little droplet of blood; even her blood smell and tasted of her signature sweet and spicy chai, though it had a coppery element. Sesshoumaru moved to the other taut pink peak and lavished it with the same treatment. The miko's hands fisted in his hair, trying to move his head lower to assuage the building inferno in her body. The inu looked up into her eyes, his eyes blazing with their own conflagration. However, he refused to rush his sweet torment and slowly moved his way across her stomach and ribcage with bites and soothing them with his tongue. He ran his tongue slowly across the dip below her stomach, knowing the action on that particular spot would only drive the flames burning the miko higher. Kagome gasped and thrust her hips into his face.

Finally, Sesshoumaru complied and ran his tongue along the folds hiding her womanhood, making her writhe and moan. He took his time and thoroughly explored her nether region, making sure to tease her to the point of no return. As his fang nicked her clit, she screamed his name and came for him. Sesshoumaru was surprised at her quick climax, not expecting her to release so soon. Taking advantage of it, he flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud, increasing her orgasm and drawing it out. He slid a finger into her wet channel and groaned at the feel of her constricting heat. He sustained her orgasmic plateau with his mouth and hand, keeping her at the pinnacle of her pleasure for a few minutes before allowing her to come back to reality.

Kagome came down from her high slowly, barely able to comprehend that she was still in Sesshoumaru's room with him. The pleasure had been so intense she could swear that her body had shattered into prisms of pure ecstasy, never to be rejoined. Of course that was only until her vision had cleared somewhat, and she realized she was still pressed between Sesshoumaru and the bedpost. The look in his eyes was unnerving, all possession and lust burning together and tingeing his eyes with the red of his beast.

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and unceremoniously deposited her onto the bed. She might have protested, but his mouth on hers halted rational thought once again. He kissed her as if he was a man dying of starvation, and she was the only source of nourishment. There was a certain desperation in the Taiyoukai that she had never seen, nor thought to ever see in her time with him. He ravenously plundered her mouth, barely allowing her to breathe. The miko could feel the beast rising in him, and was unsure what to do in order to alleviate the tension. His mouth left hers to leave a fiery trail of open mouth kisses against her skin.

"Sesshoumaru?" she questioned softly, her voice expressing her fear and uncertainty. His eyes rose to meet hers, and she could literally see his battle with the beast reflected in his eyes, the red color wavering. After a few seconds of silence, his eyes returned to molten amber, and he pressed his knee between her thighs. Kagome willingly opened to him and was rewarded when his hard length slid home within her, making her gasp with delight and pleasure. He set a rough pace that had Kagome on the edge again within the span of a couple minutes. Sesshoumaru slowed his pace, stoking the inferno inside of her more slowly. Kagome was not pleased with the change of pace and arched her hips, forcing him to go deeper, faster. Refusing to relinquish control, he grasped her hips tight, his claws digging into the vulnerable flesh and resumed his pleasurable torture.

He drew out the moment, seeking to send her into a mindless state of need in which she would want only one thing, him. So caught up in his ministrations, he did not edit the thought, nor did it really even register in his haze of lust. Soon though, he could no longer take his own slow pace and drove into her with demonic speed. Her orgasm crashed over them both like a giant wave, drowning them both in its strength. Her walls clamped tight around him, forcing him to withdraw for fear of once again risking getting her with pup. His beast roared at him for withdrawing and spilling his seed upon the plane of her stomach.

The beast wanted her, permanently, and no other was going to suffice.


	8. GoingAway

**A/N: Thanks everyone for continuing to read and review! I really do appreciate it though I don't usually get the time to respond to reviews. I try to respond to the long, well thought out ones, though since they usually are helpful. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but life intruded **** I hate it when life interrupts my little fantasy world where all my stories are created… Anyway, I will quit now since I made you wait so long and you are probably anxious to read. In addition, thanks so much to my new Beta Critterwhisperer!! She beta'd all the previous chapters, and if you have time then you should go ahead and read them.**

****Note – this chapter has not yet been Beta'd, so please forgive any errors!!**

**Chapter 8:**

Kagome wandered around the gardens, watching Rin pick flowers. Rin's happy exclamations rang through the nearly empty gardens. Kagome smiled at the girl, halfway lost in her own thoughts. She had been following Rin around for an hour or so in the bright afternoon sunshine. The little human needed the companionship. Kagome thought back to earlier this morning when Rin had knocked on her door and asked her to accompany her to the gardens. She had seemed sad and lonely, so Kagome had agreed. Rin had no one her age to play with in the palace, and Kagome felt sorry for her.

It couldn't be easy to be a human girl surrounded by youkai and a few hanyou. Their traditions and culture still seemed strange to Kagome, though she was adapting quickly. Even more so than with the humans, respect was a huge factor here. There were unspoken rules that one could easily trip over and cause a fight. Fighting was pretty common, and basically everything was settled by a show of force and/or death.

Kagome was snapped out of her musings as Rin ran towards her, carrying a bundle of flowers in one hand.

"These are for you, Lady Kagome! Be careful of the thorns. I hope you like them!" Rin smiled widely as she handed Kagome the beautiful bouquet of flowers. They were a lovely mix of lilies with a couple of thorny roses. Kagome lifted them to her face and inhaled the slightly intoxicating, sweet perfume.

"They are lovely, Rin. Thank you so much for giving them to me." Kagome smiled brightly at her as she kneeled down to talk to the young human ward.

"Yay, I am so happy you like them!" Rin danced a little circle around the miko, making Kagome laugh at her antics. Rin stopped suddenly and looked solemnly at her friend. "When are you going to be my mommy? I know Lord Sesshomaru likes you very much…"

Kagome blushed at Rin's tactlessly childlike question. "Well, I will tell you a secret. I like Lord Sesshomaru too, but I don't think I will ever be able to be that for you. I will always be your friend, but I don't believe that Lord Sesshomaru feels that strongly about me."

"That's not true, Lady. He watches you whenever you are around, and he seems to spend a lot more time with you than he does anyone."

"Well Rin, I think that this is something that is up to him, not us. Besides, it would probably never work. We come from two very different worlds." _It is only too true; the world I really come from could never even imagine my life now._

Kagome stood as she felt a familiar aura approach. Akane came around the hedge and bowed low to the ladies of the house. "My Lord Sesshomaru would like to speak with you in the study, Mistress Kagome."

"Thank you, Akane. I will be there shortly." Kagome smiled at the servant who was probably her closest friend here. They kept up appearances in public so as not to make anyone suspicious of their relationship.

Kagome turned to Rin and smiled softly. "Well see now, we were talking about him, and he summons me… His pointy ears must be burning. I wonder what he could want." The miko winked conspiratorially at her young companion, receiving a smile and a soft giggle in return. "I need to go before he gets impatient, so why don't you go and find Jaken and make the toad play with you."

Rin nodded and ran off to find the old youkai, and Kagome waited a moment letting the happiness of the time spent with Rin suffuse her being. Turning, she walked back into the palace and through the now familiar maze of hallways leading to the lord's study.

_Things have been very quiet since Sesshomaru retrieved me from Kaede's village a little over a week ago. We still spend most nights together, but something has me slightly on edge. He has been his typical cold self, but every once in a while I will see a genuine smile or emotion that is most unlike him. Have I managed to make him care for me? Or is this just his way of becoming more comfortable with our relationship? So many questions…_

Arriving at the door, Kagome wiped the thoughts from her mind and opened the door. Sesshomaru was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire, and Kagome took a moment to stare at his profile. He was so gorgeous that it nearly took her breath away. Again, she wondered what he saw in her. He was the epitome of a royal male, and she was merely a human miko. She didn't even think that she was all that attractive.

"Kagome, come, sit." His quiet voice broke through her reverie, and she move to sit in the chair next to his. "I will be leaving for a few days to check on the areas under my control. I should not be gone too long, but I will need you to oversee things here while I am away."

"Okay, what is it that I need to do, Sesshomaru?" Kagome was slightly surprised that he was delegating this to her, especially considering that she had only been his general for less than a month. Although, he did make her the guardian of the capitol city. This fact still astounded her at times, though she tried not to question him.

"A messenger from the south should be arriving in the next couple of days. I expect you to be a gracious hostess. Also, since I will not be here, I will need you to preside over the next meeting of generals. As the caretaker of the capitol, you are this Sessh- my second in command. I have prepared some notes for you in order to make sure things move smoothly."

_Second in command??? No wonder the other generals were so upset… they might not take it well that someone with less than a month's experience will run the meeting… I won't even have Sesshomaru to intervene… But, they have been more welcoming to me lately, for the most part… however, Hayate is still not even remotely nice to me, and makes no effort to hide his dislike…_

"Kagome?" he queried, unsure of the meaning of her silence.

"Oh, I will try to make sure things go well while you are away… I will await your return." That was the closest she could come to saying that she would miss him. The lacking vocalization was not only to appease him, but also for her own well-being. She would never reveal the depth of her feelings for the Taiyoukai. He would never love her, and she would be damned if she would love in vain again.

He watched her closely for a couple of moments, unable to tell what she was really feeling. The miko had learned to shield her emotions from him quite well. It bothered him that she did not act freely around him anymore. The change had started shortly after he had brought her here, and he could pinpoint when she had closed herself off. The day she had disobeyed him and run off her old village was when she had cut him off from her feelings. As he had many times over the last week, he pondered what had caused the change. His best guess was that it had something to do with her altercation with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's beast growled at the thought of that day. Emblazoned on his mind was the image of his half-brother forcibly kissing Kagome. The thought was enough to make his beast roar in blind anger. Sesshomaru knew his beast wanted the miko, but he would be damned if he would repeat his father's mistake in mating a human woman.

"Sesshomaru? Must you stare at me?" Kagome was becoming uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. At first, he had looked at her with curiosity, but his face had hardened with whatever thought was going through his mind and it made her uneasy.

Sesshomaru quickly stood and walked over to his desk in search of something. He returned with a scroll and handed it to Kagome. "These are your notes for the meeting. There are also some questions and protocols for your meeting with the southern messenger." His face and voice were aloof again, but Kagome could see that something in his previous train of thought had upset him in some way.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She bowed her head slightly for a moment. When she looked up, he was still standing over her. "When are you leaving?"

"I will be gone in the morning when you wake up. I should only be gone a few days, a week at most."

_Why am I reassuring her? She should be more than able to handle my absence. _

_**Will miss mate… **_Sesshomaru's beast whined at him.

_She is not our mate so quit calling her that! I will send her away if you do not get control over this!_

The beast whined softly, but said no more, and Sesshomaru was satisfied for the time being.

"Shall we head to dinner, my Lord?" Kagome asked, once again interrupting his thoughts, and the dangerous look on his face disappeared. Sesshomaru took Kagome's arm and escorted her out of the study. He was watching her intently, and Kagome was amazed that he did not run into something. She was thankful when they reached the doors of the dining hall, allowing her to briefly escape his penetrating stare. Silently, he seated her at her place on his right and signaled to a servant.

Half a dozen servants bearing trays came out of the kitchen and put out an amazing array of food on the table. As each tray was laid on the table, Kagome's mouth watered more, and she realized that she had yet to eat today. Her stomach growled noisily, and her cheeks gained a rosy hue.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at her upon hearing her stomach's loud clamor. "Have you forgotten to eat, miko?"

"Ummm… yeah I guess so, but it doesn't really matter now that we have all this food in front of us!" Kagome smiled broadly and reached to help herself to the food. She tried to ignore his persistent gaze as she ate.

"My Lord, is there something you need or would like to discuss?" Kagome finally gave up on ignoring the Taiyoukai.

"No, why do you ask?" Sesshomaru had a minuscule smirk on his face, which one might miss if not looking carefully.

"Because you continue to stare at me, ever since we were in the study…" Kagome stated point-blank. She tried to be as respectful as possible, considering that there were still servants in the room.

"I will try to reign in the habit if it makes you uncomfortable, miko." His face closed down immediately, and the icy disdain was back in full force.

_He is worse than a PMS-ing female sometimes!!_

They ate in an extremely uncomfortable silence, at least for Kagome. She had not intended to offend him, but sometimes she felt as though it could not be helped. Finishing her meal quickly, she stood and excused herself.

"Wait! I will accompany you." Kagome halted at the sound of his voice, mildly irritated that he had stopped her, but she waited a moment until he was at her side to continue. Once again, he took her arm and started leading her through the winding halls of his palace. She knew after a couple of turns that he was taking her to his bedroom. _Ah! A little going away sex… I am definitely okay with that!_

He stopped in front of the intricately carved door that marked his bedchamber and opened the door. Sesshomaru held it while she entered and closed it behind them, sealing off the light of the corridor.

"Sesshomaru, I can't see anything," the miko exclaimed as she put her hands out in front of her, "It's so dark in here!" She stepped forward slowly, and her hands touched something warm. She yelped in surprise and stepped back, tripping over her own kimono and landing hard on her derrière.

"Kami, Miko!! Can you not stand on your own!?!?" He reached for her and none-too-gently helped her up.

"Well excuse me for not having youkai night vision, LORD Sesshomaru. I will try to be less human next time!" Her patience snapped, and she hurled the words, tinged with anger and hurt, at him in defiance.

Sesshomaru's beast clawed at his insides, upset that he had distressed the prized human. Sesshomaru was caught off guard, both by Kagome's word and tone and his beast's unhappy tirade. "My apologies, Kagome. I had assumed you would know it was me in front of you. Forgive my lack of foresight." Though the miko could not see him, his face reflected the apologetic tone of his words, except for a slight smirk at her ungraceful landing.

_He…he…he just apologized?? Lord Sesshomaru does not apologize to anyone, much less a human._

"It's okay, nothing hurt but my pride." Kagome smiled, knowing that he could see her in the darkness. She reached out tentatively and made contact with his firmly muscled chest. She slid her hand inside his haori and let it rest over his heart, enjoying the warmth of his skin against her palm.

Without warning, the Taiyoukai moved with preternatural speed and deposited the miko onto his bed. He quickly divested himself of his clothing and moved to remove hers as well. Kagome helped him remove her clothing, wanting to feel the delicious press of skin-on-skin.

A moment after her clothes lay scattered on the floor, Kagome was surprised to hear the sound of striking flint. She saw sparks and then Sesshomaru's face, illuminated by the candle he had lit. The miko watched him move closer, and he kissed her softly on the mouth, a chaste pressing of lips. The second kiss was much more fulfilling as his tongue dueled with hers for supremacy.

His hand moved to cover her breast and pinch the taut nipple, causing her to moan and gasp. Sesshomaru's hand moved to the other breast, repeating his previous ministrations and causing a similar reaction. Kagome was quickly becoming aroused and thrust her fingers into his long silver tresses, tugging lightly on the fine strands that she wound around her hands.

He stopped as suddenly as he had started and moved to the end of the bed. He returned with a very familiar looking black cord. Kagome smiled wickedly at the images her mind conjured and waited for him to tie her up. Sesshomaru bound her hands together above her head and secured them tightly. The miko pulled on the silken cord, even though she knew he would not have left her any slack.

Kagome watched in fascination as he reached for the candle and her mouth formed an "O" of surprise as she realized his intent. The first droplets of burning wax on her skin made her writhe with the sensation. Sesshomaru then allowed the fluid to drip over her nipples, which made her cry out. The delectable feeling of the molten liquid caused the coil deep in Kagome's nether regions to tighten.

"Please…" she breathed wanting more of his torture. Kagome watched a wicked grin suffuse his features as he dribbled the wax across her stomach and ribcage. Her hips bucked upward seeking relief for the building fire in her loins, and he chuckled softly at her enthusiasm for his torture.

The wax dropped slowly onto her hip and pooled lightly in the depression below her stomach. Kagome whimpered, wanting him to stop, but also needing him to continue. The wax fell onto her pubic bone, and the heat seemed searing on this sensitive area, tearing a guttural scream from her throat.

Sesshomaru set the candle aside and let his mouth take up the area below the wax. He released a soft growl of pleasure at the first taste of her on his tongue. The spicy aroma of her arousal going to his head as he buried his face between her soft thighs. He loved the feel of her silken folds against his tongue and teased her lightly, knowing that it in itself was torture.

Sesshomaru wanted to leave her a joining that she would remember in the nights of his absence. One that would cause her naughty dreams and an anticipation of his return. His tongue flickered over her pleasure center, causing her to arc her hips into his face and moan out her pleasure. He continued his wanton assault, sliding one clawed finger into her tight warmth. Sesshomaru built the fire in her quickly, groaning in satisfaction when he both felt and tasted her release.

His claws tore through her bindings, freeing her hands, and Kagome wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her lover. In one quick movement, he was pushing against her entrance. She lifted her hips invitingly, and he did not hesitate to bury his throbbing member into her tight channel. Sesshomaru set a fast, deep pace and thrust hard into her core. Kagome cried out again and again under the assault of his hips against hers, her internal coil tightening quickly to the breaking point once more. The Taiyoukai pounded into the miko, roaring his satisfaction as he felt her muscles milk him with her release.

Sesshomaru slowed his rhythm, allowing her to catch her breath for a brief moment. He stoked the fire, slowly bringing her back to a full blaze, but never letting up. His beast roared within him, wanting to take the little one properly, and Sesshomaru conceded. He slid out of her, relishing her little whimpers of discontent and flipped her onto her stomach. Kagome swiftly rose up on her hands and knees, pointing her ass into the air. She did not mind the submissive position and found that she loved the feel of him pressing against her from behind.

Sesshomaru slid home once more, gritting his teeth. Kami, but she was even tighter from this angle. He had to keep a close reign on his control to ensure she reached her peak again before he did. He used a bruising pace, flesh slapping against flesh. The sound echoed throughout the room mingled with her pleasured sounds and his panting. When he felt Kagome's walls tighten around him once more, he thrust deeply and withdrew, his seed spilling over her back and the cheeks of her ass.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself still in Sesshomaru's room, but her lover was gone.

**A/N: Wow… that was hot, if I do say so myself. I will get at least on more chapter posted this weekend, so be on the lookout for more!! Thanks for reading and please take time to review and let me know that you still like and are interested in my story! Thanks!**


	9. Trials

**A/N: Okay, so I promised you all another chapter soon and here it is! Thanks for continuing to read and review!!**

**Chapter 9**

Kagome sighed heavily, already missing Sesshomaru, but not wanting to admit it, even to herself. He had been gone for only two days. Sitting behind Sesshomaru's desk, she was in the midst of getting ready to host the generals' meeting. The agenda that had been left for her was pretty simple, but she couldn't help but be a bit nervous. It wasn't because she was afraid to mess things up, but rather because she was afraid of the others' reaction to her heading the meeting. The miko had made great strides in being accepted among them, and she did not want them to resent her for this. She sighed again and gathered her indomitable will. Grabbing the scroll, she tucked it under her arm and moved out of the study.

The conference room was strategically placed next door to the study. Entering the room, she saw that she was early. The room held the same masculine air as the study. It had a long, highly polished table in the center of the room. Many polished wood, high back chairs flanked the table. The seats were upholstered in a deep burgundy, solid print fabric. There were various pieces of art scattered around the room, all of them drawing on the wood and burgundy tones. There was a large stone fireplace situated behind the head of the table. Fresh firewood was laid out, but unlit in the hearth due to the warm weather. Overall, this was an imposing room, meant to be grandiose to outsiders.

No one had made it here yet, and she was glad of the few extra moments to collect herself. Kagome set the scroll down, specifically avoiding the head of the table. It was going to be hard enough, and she was hoping that if she chose to sit in her usual seat that it would quell some of the issues. Sitting down, she waited for everyone else to show up.

_Why, oh, why do I have to struggle with feelings for Sesshomaru? They are never going to go anywhere because he is never going to love a human. There I said it. He is never going to love me. Maybe I should end our little relationship? I love the… ummm… well… I love the sex, but there is more to life than that. I know that this relationship is going nowhere, and to tell the truth, he probably does too. ARGH! I should have known better than to ever consent to this!! Did I or did I not make the same mistake with Inuyasha? Kami, I am either stupid or I just have a need to get myself hurt! _

"Good morning, Kagome," a voice startled her, and she visibly jumped in her seat, causing Katashi to laugh at her. She looked over to see him standing by the door, still smiling. In the time since he had challenged her, they had a tenuous sort of friendship. He respected her power, and she respected his. More so, she respected his wisdom, and he had helped her try to adjust to the customs and way of life of the youkai.

"Good morning," Kagome said, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks at his humor.

"Deep thoughts this morning?" Katashi asked, his tone still amused.

"Something like that… Umm... could I ask your opinion on something, Katashi?" Kagome looked down at her hands. She hated to ask for help, but maybe he would have insight that she was not privy to about how the other generals were likely to react.

"Sure, ask away," came his lighthearted reply.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru left me his agenda for the meeting, and I was wondering how the other generals might react to the newest, human member running the meeting…"

"Well, most of them are going to understand that as general of the capital that it is your place. However, a few are going to resent the fact that a human woman is in charge, especially considering that you have been among our ranks for only a month or so. The biggest troublemaker is probably going to be Hayate, but most likely you could have guessed that for yourself." Kagome continued to stare at her hands, her nerves currently overwhelming her.

"It will be okay, don't worry so much. You are going to do a fine job. Lord Sesshomaru would not have left you a job he did not think you were capable of." Katashi's voice was warm and reassuring. Not for the first time, Kagome wondered why his manner was so different from the rest of the Youkai.

"Thank you, Katashi. You are such a great help to me." Kagome smiled widely, and for the first time today, she felt confident that she would be able to do this properly. Kagome and Katashi sat in companionable silence for a few moments before the other generals began to file in.

After a few moments, everyone was present and seated except for Hayate. After waiting for a few more minutes, Kagome stood and addressed the room. "Does anyone have any objections about getting started?"

There were nods from around the room, encouraging her to get started with the meeting. Kagome looked down at her notes and sat. She motioned to Katashi, asking him to be the first to give his report. Katashi made his part brief, stating that there was nothing major going on in his assigned lands. Kagome nodded to the general sitting on his right, on Katashi's opposite side.

The group was halfway around the table when Hayate strode into the room. His aura was cocky and hateful, and Kagome had no doubts at whom it was directed. "Thank you for deigning to join us, Hayate. Please take a seat so that we may continue." Her voice was as cold as Sesshomaru's could be, and her face brooked no arguments.

"Who left you in charge, wench?" Came his arrogant reply. Kagome wanted to walk around the table and wipe that smirk off of his face, but instead she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Our Lord Sesshomaru left me in charge. Now, please take your seat so that we may continue the meeting."

"And by what right do you claim to head the meeting?" Hayate was pushing her, and he was doing it intentionally.

"As general of the capital, and therefore as second in charge, I claim the right to head this meeting. While I may not be as experienced as some of you, Lord Sesshomaru asked me to head the meeting, and so I shall do my best to see that it runs smoothly. Now, I will not ask you again to take your seat. Do it willingly, or I will report your behavior to our Lord upon his return."

"Oh, the Lord's whore is going to report me!" he stated with a broad, evil grin on his face as he sat down. Kagome's face flushed a deep scarlet as everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"What I do or do not do when off duty is none of your concern, Hayate. You will refrain from using such language when referring to me, or I shall challenge you for my honor. Now, let us continue the meeting without anymore interruptions please." Kagome kept her voice cold and level, but nothing could wipe the telltale blush from her cheeks. She could see that everyone in the room was appraising her in a new light and knew that most of them would see her rise to power as ill-gotten.

The rest of the meeting was tolerable. Everyone gave their reports, and they quickly got through the agenda. However, the looks that Kagome kept catching from everyone but Katashi made her very uncomfortable. Hayate had known exactly what he was doing, and Kagome was livid at his antics. She had just begun to be accepted by the group and here he was trying to ruin things for her.

Kagome sighed internally and then stood. "If there is no other business, then we can all be on our way."

"Only the business of you fucking our Lord. While it is not explicitly against the rules, it is a bit of a conflict of interests, wouldn't you say?" Hayate was bound and determined to make this into a showdown, and Kagome did not want to be a part of it.

"As I said before, what I do in my free time is my business." Kagome gathered the scroll Sesshomaru had left her and moved to exit the room. However, before she could reach the door, Hayate stood there barring her path.

"Perhaps we could make you the community whore, little human. I, for one, would like to find out just what our Lord sees in a ningen onna." The lecherous grin on his face pissed her off, and she did the first thing that came to her mind.

**SMACK**

The sound echoed around the room with the force that she had used. He grabbed her by the wrist, his grip tight and bruising on her flesh. Kagome sent a shock-wave from her aura through her wrist and smiled in satisfaction as he was thrown several feet away from her.

"Do not touch me!" she raged at the offending youkai before turning and exiting the room.

_I do not need this right now! I am trying to keep everything together whilst Sesshomaru is away, and Hayate is just trying to make trouble for me._

Kagome sighed and walked through the halls to her bedchamber. Deciding that she needed to relax, she took a slight detour and went to the hot spring.

* * *

**The Next Day **

Kagome was sitting in the gardens near the massive fountain, still trying to come to terms with yesterday's happenings. She had never done anything to personally offend Hayate, so why was he so personally attacking her? No matter how many times she thought through the situation, she could never seem to come up with a good answer.

Kagome tried to keep her mind off of the incident, but somehow was unable. Sensing an approaching youkai aura, she looked up from the water. She watched as one of the sentries from the gate approached her. The inuyoukai bowed low to her and she nodded, giving him permission to speak.

"There is a youkai at the gate seeking audience with Lord Sesshomaru. The messenger claims he is from the southern lands, my Lady." The sentry spoke to her with an almost reverence, and Kagome remembered him as the one she had left in charge of disposing of the youkai that had attacked her in the city. She supposed she may deserve the treatment, but all she really wanted was respect, not reverence, from the youkai under Sesshomaru's control.

"See him in. I will meet with him in our Lord's study." Kagome said dismissively. The youkai sentry bowed once more and walked away.

Kagome stood and walked into the palace, walking straight to the study. Upon entering the room, she went to sit behind the desk. She wanted to make as imposing a picture to the messenger as possible though she knew he would probably be respectful. As a messenger, getting mouthy or disrespectful could get you killed.

Kagome did not have long to wait before the messenger was ushered in to the room. He seemed to appraise her for several seconds before bowing and showing the proper respect.

"Please have a seat." Kagome spoke calmly to the messenger, though he was already bordering on disrespect.

"Thank you, my Lady. I have been sent to speak with Lord Sesshomaru about an important matter requiring his attention."

"Unfortunately, he is away at present, but he asked me to speak with you in his stead."

"I see." The youkai seemed to be deep in thought, and Kagome did not have any patience for his stalling.

"If you have business, then speak it. I am very busy and do not have time to waste." Kagome's voice was as cold as frost, and even she was impressed with its Sesshomaru-like quality.

"My apologies, my Lady. My Lord has sent me here because the Lord of the Northern Lands is threatening him and his lands. The treaty that our Lords have signed should prohibit this sort of thing, but despite my Lord's outrage, the Northern Lord will not back down. We fear that there may be war if this cannot be settled peaceably." The messenger spoke calmly, but Kagome could see his underlying tension.

"For what reason has the Lord of the North threatened your Lord?"

"He has not explicitly given a reason, but we fear that he wishes to make conquest of our lands. This would severely shift the balance of power if he were to succeed, so this is of grave concern for Lord Sesshomaru." His voice was very persuasive, and Kagome found herself leaning forward as he spoke. Her aura flared, and she realized he was using his Youki on her.

"You will stop that now! I may be human, but take me lightly at your own risk. You would not have dared to use such a trick on my Lord, and you are disrespecting both him and me with your foolish use of power!" Kagome was angry that he thought to persuade her with trickery. Not only was he being extremely rude to her, but as she was here in Sesshomaru's stead, he was also showing disrespect to his host.

"I am sorry, my Lady. I merely thought to make you see the gravity of the situation. I meant no disrespect." His tone was appropriately respectful, but Kagome was unsure of whether or not to believe him.

Kagome sat back in the plush chair and thought over his words. "You will refrain from doing such in the future. Now, I will have a servant escort you to a room so that you may rest for the night. I will discuss this matter with my Lord upon his return and he will send a messenger."

The youkai stood and bowed low, showing the respect he had not earlier. Kagome stood and showed him out of the room, waving to a servant in the hall to take over.

Thinking that things could not get much more complicated these days, Kagome retired to her room to take a nap. She hoped that everything would work out for the best, and was heartily sick of trying to be in charge these past days.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Not sure when I will have another chapter posted, but I will get many posted once finals are over and I get a month's break from the stresses of college!! Please review!**


	10. Lies

**A/N: Okay, fair warning, some crappy stuff happens to Kagome this chapter!! (Please don't hurt me) and Sesshomaru is going to be a total dick (Runs and hides) *Warning: there are non-consensual things in this chap! Do not read if you do not like! Follow the warnings! Anyways… read and find out!!**

**Chapter 10**

Kagome was tired of the extra responsibility being placed on her. Life had been hell since Sesshomaru left her in charge. The other generals stared at her when they thought she wasn't looking, and she was tired of hearing calls of "whore" from Hayate and his friends.

_Maybe I should seriously rethink this whole "relationship" that I have going with Sesshomaru. Its seems to be much more trouble than it is worth. I mean, it's true that I enjoy our um… activities, but I really do not need all the baggage that comes with it._

Kagome inhaled deeply and let it out in a forlorn sigh. She did not want to end the relationship, nor did she want to give up her position in the Western Lands. Kagome stood and stretched, trying to relieve the stress in her shoulders and neck. As she was about to leave the room, there was a knock at her bedroom door.

Opening the door, Kagome was surprised to see Hayate standing on the other side. "What do you want?" She did not want to even see his face again, and here he was outside of her bedroom.

"I wanted to apologize. I come bearing gifts…" His voice was apologetic, but Kagome was suspicious of his motives. "Please, I want to make it up to you that I have been so rude towards you."

"Okay…" Kagome opened the door a little wider and let him in. The youkai entered the room and turned to look at her.

"Here, I know it doesn't erase what I have done, but I hope it is a start." Hayate handed her a silver cuff bracelet with a beautiful opal set in it. Kagome was speechless. The piece was beautiful with delicate silver swirls that shone brightly.

"I-I can't accept this. It's beautiful, but obviously expensive. Your apologies and behavior will be enough." Kagome tried to let him down gently. She was not used to getting gifts, but she knew that it would not be right for her to accept this one.

"At least try it on? If you don't want it I will take it back, but I want you to see how beautiful it will look against your pale skin." His manner was full of boyish charm, and Kagome was taken aback. This was surely a different side of Hayate. Not wanting to offend him, she put the exquisite silver bracelet on her wrist. She smiled slightly at him and held it out so he could see it.

"There, what do you think?" Hayate smiled widely, but there was something disconcerting about that smile. Kagome tried to pull off the bracelet, but it would not budge.

"So, you like my gift do you? You will be stuck with it for a while!" Hayate laughed evilly in a way that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"What have you done? Remove this immediately!" Kagome was furious. She had no idea what the bracelet was intended to do, but she wanted it off, NOW!

"Nah, maybe later, after I am through with you..." Hayate advanced towards her and grabbed her by the arm. Kagome sent a shockwave through her aura, but nothing happened. She tried to use some of her more aggressive miko powers, but also to no avail.

"The bracelet is designed to negate your miko powers," Hayate said cruelly as he tightened his grip on her arm hard enough to bruise. Kagome looked around desperately, but Freezing Death was out of her reach.

******************WARNING: NON-CONSENSUAL*****************

Hayate pinned Kagome's hands above her head with one of his hands, and used the other to start untying her obi. Kagome struggled as hard as her human body would allow, but made no progress in freeing herself from his brutal grasp. The youkai slid her kimono off of her shoulders, baring her to his gaze with only her futuristic bra and panties to shield her from his gaze. 

Kagome began to scream and thrash about, doing anything to stop what was happening to her. Hayate threw the powerless miko onto her bed and was on top of her with lightning speed. He covered her mouth with his hand and sliced through her bra and panties. Kagome endeavored to fight her way free, but she could not even remove his hand from her mouth.

_I will fight to the bitter end! I cannot allow this to happen! Oh, Sesshomaru, I wish you were here... I.. need help... Someone please help me!!_

"You can cease your pitiful struggles human. They are not going to force me to release you. I am going to have a sample and find out just what our Lord sees in such a pathetically human girl." Hayate spoke with heated passion, his tone almost desperate. Kagome renewed her fight when he painfully shoved two clawed fingers into her passage.

"Kami, you are so damn tight for a little whore!" He roughly flexed his fingers in and out of her body, not minding his nails as they tore into her sensitive flesh. Kagome's back arched and she tried to twist her hips in order to stop the pain. Hayate removed his fingers and pinned her underneath his body, rendering her unable to get away.

One-handedly, Hayate removed his clothing, taking time only to switch the hand covering her mouth as he removed his garments. Kagome's eyes widened and she thrashed, vainly trying to remove him from her person. He did not pause in his pursuit of her violation, thrusting painfully deep into her core. The miko whimpered as the pain exploded through her body, searing hot like white lightning. Unable to stop them, tears ran from the corners of her eyes as he began a fast rhythm in and out of her body. Hayate used one hand to roughly massage her breasts, heedless of the fact that his claws dug into her flesh.

Kagome summoned up every ounce of energy she had to suddenly twist sideways, breaking the connection of their flesh.

"Bitch!" He growled menacingly as he flipped her back over and once again covered her mouth. Hayate used his other hand to pin her left hip to the bed, intentionally digging in his sharp talons. His manhood once again trust into her channel, using vicious force as he pounded into her human body.

Kagome whimpered and cried beneath his hand, unable to stop the violation of her body by the cruel youkai. The pain was nearly unbearable as he kept tearing open the internal wounds that were trying desperately to heal from the onslaught. Time seemed frozen to Kagome as the torture went on and on. She was still trying to struggle, but the pain sapped her energy. The seemingly eternal rhythm... in and out... in and out... was driving her mad. All she wanted was for this to be over, but wish as she might, the bodily torment continued. Just as she thought she would lose her mind, the incessant pounding stopped, and Hayate moved to straddle her shoulders as he came, allowing his thick semen to pour across her face.

Hayate stood and quickly dressed. He was standing fully dressed, facing her as she slid off of the bed. Her legs were weak and unsteady as she tried to stand and face the one who had violated her. He smirked evilly at her weakness as her legs wobbled. The smirk changed to a sneer as her legs gave out from beneath her.

"Pathetic! You are a meaningless human, and not even extraordinarily talented in bed. I do not understand what our Lord sees in you, human bitch!" Hayate spit upon the floor in front of Kagome, and she surged to her feet to punch him in the face with all of her remaining strength. The youkai laughed at her effort and casually backhanded her into the wall. Kagome's mind spun into darkness, and the last sound she heard was sadistic laughter.

*****END WARNING**

* * *

Kagome woke slowly, her mind still in a fog, not yet remembering the events that had led to her state of unconsciousness. Her eyes opened and took in the room around her. The tangled and bloody sheets on her bed brought her rape to the forefront of her mind. She gasped in horror and pain as her eyes were magnetically held to the scene. She lifted a shaking hand to her mouth as the images assailed her.

She stood silently and wrapped a robe around her trembling body. She walked down the hall and into the hot spring, needing to wash her body clean of defilement. As she stepped further into the room and shut the door, her mind centered on the way he had finished. Nausea assaulted her, and she was forced to empty the contents of her stomach into a nearby bin. Kagome threw up again and again, unable to stop even as she heaved dry.

Finally, she stood on quivering legs and slipped off her robe. She slid into the hot, comforting depths of the hot spring. Grabbing the soap and a towel, Kagome proceeded to scrub harshly at her skin, trying to wash everything away. She spent over an hour in the spring, washing and rewashing her body, but unable to wash away the memory. Finally, exhausted mentally, physically, and spiritually, Kagome walked back to her room. She donned a yukata and gathered up the soiled bedding. She threw it into the hearth in her room and lit the fire. She watched, blank eyed, as the cloth blackened and burned.

Drawing an extra blanket from the chest at the end of her bed, Kagome laid down and drew it over her. She lay awake for several minutes before a fitful sleep claimed her weary mind.

* * *

Two youkai, one with black hair and the other with pure white, stood just inside the palace walls, awaiting a signal from a third youkai above them. All of them were generals, but more loyal to Hayate than to their Lord. The youkai stationed on the wall was to signal to the others when Sesshomaru approached. Hayate had laid out the plan perfectly, all they had to do was play their parts exactly.

A small burst of demonic energy came from the sentry, and the youkai below readied themselves as the lookout moved on. Feeling the aura of their Lord, the youkai began their rehearsed conversation.

The white haired youkai began. "So, Hayate favored the human general with a token, a beautiful silver and opal bracelet."

"Yes, and apparently the miko threw herself at him, demanding that he take her." The raven-haired youkai responded, knowing that Lord Sesshomaru could hear every word.

"Hayate said that the bitch was a good lay for a human, but nothing special." The two youkai snickered together as their Lord came into view, but sobered up and snapped to attention at the murderous look upon his countenance.

"My L-Lord... you have returned!" the two devious youkai stuttered at their Lord. His facial expression was enough for them to want to get away... quickly. Sesshomaru walked past them without a word, his fast pace carrying him rapidly towards the castle. All who saw him scurried in fear out of his path. He did not pause until he stood outside of her door. Listening for a brief moment, he heard her even breathing and realized that she was asleep.

In his deep rage, he nearly tore the door from the wall as he entered the room and slammed it with rattling force, causing Kagome to startle out of sleep. She looked up with sleep puffy eyes and was confused to see Sesshomaru standing in her room. A moment later, his fury-filled gaze registered in her mind causing her eyebrows to knit together in confusion. Sesshomaru's eyes rested for but a moment on the bejeweled bracelet on her wrist before he could no longer contain his ire.

"So, you wait until I am gone to whore among my generals? I had thought so much more of you, Kagome, but apparently my esteem was misguided. You agreed to our arrangement, understanding what was expected of you, yet you went against the most important of the two rules." Sesshomaru's voice obviously struggled to remain cold, but the blind rage slipped out in his tone.

"Sesshomaru, I do not know what you are talking about! I-" Kagome tried to frantically interject, hoping to calm him and make him see reason. She did not know who had told him what, but apparently they were spreading an entirely false rumor.

"Lies! I do not want to hear them, human! You have shamed both me and the position that you hold. I am done with you! This Sesshomaru will no longer share your bed! Furthermore, This Sesshomaru hereby strips you of your title as a general of the Western Lands. A general who cannot keep their word is useless to me." The deep, fiery anger was blatant in both his voice and aura, but Kagome was determined to make him see her side.

"Sesshomaru, I do not know who you have spoken to, but they lie-" She was cut off as he brutally struck her across the face. Kagome stared at him, eyes wide in complete shock at his action.

"Silence! I will hear no more of your lies!" Sesshomaru turned to leave, but Kagome grabbed hold of his arm and attempted to turn him to face her. She was unprepared for him to whirl around and grasp her hair. "You will not touch This Sesshomaru ever again, miko!"

"But Sess-" She was again cut off as the air rushed out of her lungs at the force of his shove. Kagome was propelled backwards into the bedpost, her head making a sick sounding thud against the wood. Sesshomaru left the room without looking back, turning a key in the lock to seal her into her room.


	11. Internal

**A/N: Okay, so I am getting many many questions in light of the events of chapter 10. Unfortunately, this chapter is not going to resolve them, but keep reading because the answers you seek are coming soon! As for a couple of inquiries, Kagome still has her healing powers even though she has the bracelet because that is a power separate from her miko ones, So Sess would not have been able to tell that she was injured because she had destroyed the bedding and washed herself. And I know, Sesshomaru was a total ass, but rest assured that he will get his own in due time!! I know this was an unexpected twist, but to tell the truth, I did not see it coming either!!! But then, who can deny the omnipotent muse?? Certainly not I!**

**Thanks so much to all of you for reading and reviewing!**

**Special thanks to r0o for reminding me to post a warning (I forgot... my bad!) and to malom who rightfully suggested that I re-label the piece.**

**Also, There will be a lot of jumping around in this chapter, switching perspectives and/or moving in time. As always, this will be indicted by a row of ***'s!**

**Okay, since I know I made you all wait so long, I will shut up now and let you read!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

As his key in the lock turned, Sesshomaru's beast rose up swiftly in anger. The beast's rending claws caused a physical pain inside his body, and the resounding roar shook his frame as the Western Lord's control slipped in face of the onslaught. Surprising the taiyoukai, the beast's reaction was not to what the miko had done, but towards his own actions.

Fighting down the reactions of his beast was proving difficult for Sesshomaru, and he was forced into the solitude of his bedchamber, lest he inadvertently harm one of his subjects. The beast paced through him as if in a cage, demanding to be let out to see after the human onna. Sesshomaru's body shook visibly as the beast launched itself at him from within.

_She betrayed us! Cease this nonsense!_

_**In pain...**_

_It is not my fault that she invited another to her bed, and he treated her poorly... She caused this, and so she can live with it!_

A low growl resonated through the taiyoukai as the beast rejected his reasoning. However, the beast also realized that he would not be let out and settled down a bit; although, it still let out rumbling growls, sporadically.

* * *

Kagome fell to the floor as she heard the distinct sound of a key in the lock. It took her several moments to regain herself before she stood, staring at the door in disgust. Feeling his aura move away, she tentatively tried the door only to confirm her suspicions. She was trapped here.

_Sesshomaru, why? Why would you believe such an awful thing about me?!?! This must be Hayate's doing, but while still under the power of this bracelet... I am helpless._

Her eyes moved to settle on Freezing Death. The sight of the sword comforted her, and she moved to lift the sword from its sheath. Kagome slid her hand along the flat of the blade, forcing Sesshomaru from her mind. Instead, she focused on the terrible death she would inflict upon Hayate. Her mind's eye conjured the image of his broken and bloodied body lying at her feet as she prepared to cast her final blow, and the thought caused a small smile to curve her hard-set lips.

Her calming thoughts of her tormentor's death were short lived, however. The thoughts of Lord Sesshomaru that she had ruthlessly pushed aside rose up within her mind. Her jaw locked as she fought the anger, sadness, and confusion caused by his words and actions. Kagome had thought she had earned a bit of trust from the cold youkai, but his actions spoke volumes to the contrary. He would not even allow her to speak her side of the story, instead believing in the poisonous lies contrived by the one who had defiled her body.

She sank down onto the bed, laying her face in her hands and fighting the urge to cry. Sesshomaru did not deserve her tears, but she felt them slipping past her control. One tear turned into many, and she flung herself upon the bed, her body racked by her sorrowful, angry sobs.

* * *

Sesshomaru finally left his chambers and sought out Katashi. His search proved useless however, when he was told by Katashi's mate that he had left yesterday to check on a report concerning a group of human thieves who had dared to plunder in the Western Lands. Sesshomaru wandered about the castle for several minutes with no destination in mind.

He found himself outside of her room. He heard her deep, even breathing and knew she was once again asleep. Sesshomaru was disconcerted by the scent of fresh tears, and the scent caused his beast to stir angrily.

_She caused this! Her tears are without merit! _Though, he was not sure if he were convincing the beast or himself. Sesshomaru had to force himself away from her door, but the thought of her tears would not leave his mind. It plagued him through the halls of his palace, making him feel out of control. This was a displeasing sensation to one who valued his control and stoic nature above all else.

Needing to relieve some of his frustrations, he walked into the dojo. Unsheathing Tokijin, he proceeded into his usual routine. His body moved fluidly through the motions, his muscles moving in perfect time. His mind and beast calmed as the sword cut through the air, temporarily leaving him in peace. His mind captivated by each movement of his body, ensuring the perfection that he demanded of himself.

* * *

This was her second day of captivity, and already Kagome was going stir-crazy from being trapped in this room. She was brought food and allowed to relieve herself periodically, but had no contact with anyone. Sesshomaru was the only one who brought her food and escorted her. He never spoke, and Kagome was done trying to explain things. She knew that it would only anger him and that he would not listen to her words. He preferred to believe in the nonsense that was being spouted elsewhere.

The whole situation depressed her, and she refused to eat anything that was brought to her. Kagome spent long periods of time just lying across her bed, sometimes crying and sometimes just lost in her own thoughts. Her thoughts were all she had now, and even they alternated between the happy and the traumatic, torturing her with the memories of her and Sesshomaru's old relationship, the awful experience that Hayate forced upon her, and images of the afternoon Sesshomaru had struck her. The thoughts of nights in his arms were always the ones that made her cry, and she knew then that she had indeed been falling in love with the stoic youkai.

All that was no more, and she felt a hardening in her heart when she saw him now. She had been treating him with her own rendition of his ice king persona. He never said or did anything to show it, but his aura revealed his anger at her. Inwardly, she felt smug pride that she was able to hold this facade when with him. She would never allow him to see her anguish, instead she focused on the cold anger she held towards his mistreatment of her. When he was around, she infused it into her aura to insure it was all he felt from her.

Presently, she was lying on her bed, holding in the tears that wanted to fall from her burning eyes. Who needed Sesshomaru to torture them, when she could torture herself with her thoughts of him? Her mind was focused on her absolute shock that he would ever lay a hand on her in anger. She could remember the hot rage coming off of him in waves and even the remembered feeling made her sick to her stomach.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the kitchen, watching a servant put food on the tray destined for the captive Kagome. His beast had been riotous ever since his altercation with her. Currently, it was whining at him incessantly.

_**Won't eat...**_

_It is her choice whether or not she partakes of the food she is brought. She can starve herself to death if she likes, I do not care._

_**Fix it...**_

_Why should I fix a situation that she brought upon herself? She chose to take Hayate to her bed, knowingly breaking her word. She is disloyal, and I want nothing to do with her._

_**You miss her in our bed... Miss her spirit and happiness...**_

_She is nothing but a traitorous human, and I should have known better from the start than to allow her any place in my life. _

_**Miss her...**_

The servant broke through his internal conversation, holding the tray out to him. "Here. It is ready, Lord Sesshomaru."

He nodded to her and took the offered tray. As he was walking towards her room, he shielded his aura. He did not really know why he did it, but for some reason he wanted to get closer to her before she put up her walls that kept her feelings from him. Lately, it was as if she were not herself anymore. She was cold and angry, refusing food. Kagome would not even look at him, like she were the wronged party.

Sesshomaru paused outside of her room, struck by the aura he felt inside. The aura swirled dangerously, an astoundingly piercing mix of depression and anger. Deep inside of him, the beast stirred to life at her pain and rage. It was angry at him for not looking after her properly and mistreating her. The beast wanted to sooth the emotions of its chosen one.

Sesshomaru's pride was hit hard by this. He was not in the wrong. She was the one who turned to the attentions of another, damn it! In the anger caused from his beast's unspoken accusations, his aura flared and he immediately felt the aura on the other side of the door change. Kagome was once again cold to him.

He entered the room, tamping down his ire. The taiyoukai saw the tray he had left earlier was untouched, except the water had been drunk. Once again, the beast railed at her lack of appetite. Sesshomaru tried in vain to convince himself that it did not matter if she ate or not. Finally, he gave in just a little and spoke to her.

"Why do you not eat?" He kept his voice empty, but to Kagome's ears it sounded less cold than she knew his voice could be.

"I do not want food from you. I want freedom. You no longer want me, and that is fine, but there is no purpose to my life here any longer. Release me so I can return to my old life." Kagome's voice was so cold that it was brittle to his ears.

"You broke your word to me. You are my captive because of this broken oath. It is your punishment." His tone was colored with anger at her haughty disposition. She had no right to act like the injured party.

Kagome looked at him dispassionately for a moment before looking away. She was not going to defend herself anymore. He was caught up in this stupid farce, believing in the word of another. She was just done with all of it, Sesshomaru included.

She watched from the corner of her eye as he set the tray down and walked out of the room.

**A/N: Sorry this was kinda short, but the coming chapters will make up for it!! Please review if you have a moment!**


	12. Realization

**Chapter 12:**

Kagome was sprawled across her bed, staring off into space. She was imagining going home, not to Kaede's village, but to her own time. Everything had seemed so much simpler then, before she had fallen into the bone-eater's well. All she had to worry about then was her schooling. Seeing her friends everyday was definitely something she missed, along with running water and electronics. Though her futuristic friends were not very mature, at least they had never expected more of her than to lend a sympathetic ear and to go shopping with them.

Kagome sighed as her daydream went on, and she remembered Hojo and his kind way of pursuing her. He never said an unkind word, nor would he have even thought of raising his hand to her in anger. _Sure, he was about as interesting as a rock, but at least he was stable and interested in me for more than sex! _

She heard a key turn in the lock, but felt no aura outside of her door. Wondering what Sesshomaru was up to, she sat up and looked over at the door. As it swung open, Kagome's heart jumped into her throat upon seeing the figure standing in her doorway.

"So, little miko, how does it feel to have fallen so far from your pedestal at Lord Sesshomaru's side?" Hayate grinned malevolently at her as he closed the door behind him. He stood there, her misery putting an evil sort of glee on his face.

"Leave, Hayate, I want nothing from you except your death at my hands." Kagome's voice burned with unrepressed hatred of the youkai in front of her. Unbeknownst to him, her hand rested on Freezing Death underneath the blanket.

"Still so arrogant after your fall from grace? My, my, perhaps you are a match for our Lord after all. Too bad he wants nothing to do with you, whore." His cackling laugh grated on her ears like fingernails on a chalkboard. Tightening her grip on Freezing Death, Kagome stared at him impassively.

"I will not tell you again to get out, so I suggest you do it now." Her voice was once again the wintery tone that she used with Sesshomaru. Her glare was enough to send shivers down the spine of many a ningen and youkai alike, and Hayate began to look uneasy.

Trying for arrogance in order to cover his trepidation, he spoke, "And what, pray tell, will happen if I refuse?"

Kagome slid Freezing Death slowly out from under the covers, brandishing it in front of her once again motionless form. The color drained from Hayate's face upon seeing the nearly legendary blade. He had seen her wield it and defeat Katashi, something Hayate had never been able to do. Internally, Kagome smirked at the shocked and fearful look on his face. What he didn't know was that she would not kill him now, or she would have already done so without ever warning him. _No, I want your death to be public… and immensely painful…_

Hayate appeared to be struggling to make a decision, but in the end self-preservation won out over his pride. The cowardly youkai turned quickly on his heel and exited the room, slamming the door behind him in frustration. Once outside the dangerous room, Hayate used his stolen key to lock her in once more.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked around the corner just in time to see Hayate locking Kagome's door. Immediately, the Taiyoukai was incensed at his subordinate's presence. He could not fight the rage building inside of him at the knowledge that this was the male who had rutted with his miko. In a movement too quick to be seen, Sesshomaru had Hayate pinned to the wall by his neck. The traitorous youkai struggled to breathe against the pressure his Lord's fingers were exerting on his throat.

"You will stay far away from this room. You will not like the consequences should you disobey me." Sesshomaru's voice held the dark edge that was enough to make any being fear for their life, and Hayate was no exception.

Hayate managed to choke out his answer, "Y-es, my Lo-o-rd." Sesshomaru threw the offending youkai to the floor with more than enough force to knock the wind out of him and smirked as he heard the distinct crack of a rib breaking.

"Give me the key!" the Taiyoukai ordered gruffly, and he watched dispassionately as Hayate scrambled to retrieve the item while clutching his side. Sesshomaru took the key from the kneeling form in front of him, and kicked him hard in his damaged side for good measure. Hayate scuttled away as quickly as he was able, only pausing as his Lord spoke again, "Remember what this Sesshomaru has commanded you."

The trembling and fearful youkai nodded quickly before gaining his feet and leaving the hall. Sesshomaru stood motionless for a few moments, watching the spot where Hayate disappeared.

_**KILL!**_

_No, we shall not kill him… yet._

The beast growled its disapproval, but did not force the issue knowing how pissed the other was at the moment. Sesshomaru turned to stare at the door hiding Kagome from his view, and unlocked the door. Kagome still sat on the bed with Freezing Death now tucked back under the covers. Sesshomaru looked at the miko, red tingeing his eyes from his anger. His rational mind was pleased to note a flicker of fear in Kagome's cold aura, but the beast purposefully withdrew.

When his eyes changed back to pure amber, Kagome sighed an internal breath of relief. However, she made certain to continue projecting her aura in order to mask her feelings. For a moment, the Taiyoukai and Shikon Miko just stared at one another. It was a staring contest, both refusing to flinch away from the anger they saw projected back at them. Kagome quickly tired of the game and looked away, knowing his pride would cause it to be an eternal war as he would never concede defeat.

"So, even knowing that your infidelity with Hayate caused this punishment, you still continue to see him?" Sesshomaru's tone was scathing and full of indignation. Kagome continued to look away, not answering his ridiculous query. _If only he would get a clue, he would understand just how much of a BAKA he is!_

"Answer me, miko!" Sesshomaru growled at her, his angry aura pushing at her. He wanted to strike her, reprimand her for denying him, but his beast rose swiftly to tear at him with rending claws. The beast would not allow his chosen to be hurt again, especially at Sesshomaru's, his, hands. Kagome could not use her aura to protect herself, and so his volcanic rage poured over her in her vulnerability. She felt like she was suffocating under the pressure. Her head swam with the force of his projected aura, and she felt her control slipping in the onslaught.

Sesshomaru looked on, part of his mind confused by her reaction to his aura and internal fight with his beast, and the other part lost to his rising ire at his beast's intervention. The confused part wondered at her weakness, but the other part just wanted to shake her until she answered every question he wanted to ask. It was a strange sensation to be at war with one's self, and the feeling was unpleasant to Sesshomaru's rational mind. Not only was he warring with himself, but battling his beast as well. It was very much like having two separate entities within the same body. This was something that Sesshomaru was used to, but he was not used to them being at war. He had never had a problem with his instincts and mind fighting until the little onna had come along, and it pissed him off even more. The beast inside quieted, understanding Sesshomaru's confusion and anger, but also concerned for the miko. The beast wondered if her lack of food for almost a week was causing this reaction and shared its concern, hoping rationality would win out over anger.

_**Stop!**_

Sesshomaru growled out loud at his beast. _She will answer!!!_

_**She is weak… cannot take aura…**_

Sesshomaru thought about this for a moment, allowing his rational mind to take over. As his aura dissipated, Kagome looked up at him. With her concentration broken, he could read her emotions. The cacophony of sadness, pain, weakness, and just plain tiredness swept over him. As he was trying to puzzle out her emotions, she laid her face in her hands.

Seeing the bracelet renewed Sesshomaru's anger, and he strode across the room, grabbing her wrist. "You still wear this damned trinket, a sign of your disgraceful actions?" His renewed anger brought forth her own, though hers was backed by her rational mind. As soon as the plan materialized in her mind, she set in it action.

"Then take it, as you have taken everything else from me!" Her scalding tone bit at him, fueling his rage. Sesshomaru tore the bracelet from her wrist, throwing it across the room where it pinged against the wall to settle on the floor. He looked down at her and was baffled to see her bitter smile of victory. Before he had time to process the change in her, Kagome poured every ounce of her energy and pent-up power into her aura. The shockwave passed instantly to Sesshomaru, knocking him away from her and bringing him down to one knee.

"GET OUT!" Kagome screamed at the Taiyoukai, her aura swirling threateningly. Though his pride screamed at him to stay, Sesshomaru's self-preservation instincts brought him quickly to his feet and outside of her door to avoid purification at her hands.

* * *

Pacing in his bedchamber, Sesshomaru was still struggling with his anger at himself for submitting to the miko's command. Though he knew that he had acted in his own best interest, his pride was stinging at his own cowardice. He was unused to having so much emotion swirling within himself. The Taiyoukai took a deep, cleansing breath and sat down on the window seat.

Sesshomaru let his rational mind take over and examine the emotions, having an internal conversation with himself.

_Why am I so angry at her deception?_

_Because I had begun to trust her and allow her in… Because I do not understand why she did it…_

_In where?_

_To my mind, to my… emotions… I had begun to enjoy her presence and the way she would light up in happiness… I had begun to wish to understand her spirit… to wish to understand her emotions…_

This revelation struck him hard, and he tried to puzzle out why she affected him so much. In the midst of his racing thoughts, one stuck out and he paused.

_Even when I struck her, she did not use her powers. I have not felt her miko powers since I returned… Until I removed the bracelet…_

Realizing this caused his mind to spin once more in confusion. _Was I… wrong?_

* * *

Some time after Sesshomaru had left her room, Kagome still stared at the door. Though she was glad to no longer be powerless, it did not change the fact that she was still a captive here. Her pride smugly remembered how the arrogant Taiyoukai had left at her command, and she wondered just how much she had wounded his pride. The thoughts running through her mind were cold and vengeful. The miko wanted to be free, to punish Hayate for his defilement of her, and to finally leave behind this once hopeful new life. She smiled bitterly, thinking that she finally knew how Kagura had felt as Naraku's prisoner. Thinking of Kagura also made her think of the incarnation's cold bitterness, and she realized that she was walking the same path.

_When did I become this angry, bitter, cold person? When did I lose my love of life and eternal optimism?_

Kagome's realization depressed her deeply. The feudal era had stripped her of her youthful and naïve outlook. The young miko had seen and experienced the worst of human, youkai, and hanyou nature. The years of watching death, deception, evil, and betrayal had taken their toll, destroying her innocence. Even in the year after Naraku's defeat, Kagome continued to see man and demon kind wreaking havoc among the innocent.

Trying to escape her musings, Kagome laid down and closed her eyes. Thoughts and images continued to plague her, and her last thought before succumbing to sleep's blissful oblivion was, '_I wonder if this is why Kikyo became so hateful…'_

* * *

Katashi entered the palace, finally returning from his search for the thieves. He had been unsuccessful in finding any signs of them, and had the distinct feeling that something was not right. One of the generals of the outlying lands had spoken to him of the supposed plundering, and he suspected something might have happened in his absence.

He walked quickly to the chamber that he shared with his beautiful mate, Kasumi. Upon entering the room, his mate threw herself into his arms, glad of his safe return. The Inu-youkai female hugged her mate tightly and raised her face for a kiss. Katashi gladly conceded to her unspoken demand, lowering his lips to hers. Their kiss was filled with passionate longing and spoke of their mutual aversion to being apart. As they broke apart from one another, Kasumi drew her mate to sit with her by the fire.

"Much has happened in the week you have been away," she said to her mate.

Remembering his earlier suspicions, he replied, "Tell me."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh, Kasumi began telling him what she knew. "The day after you left, Lord Sesshomaru returned home. The servants spoke of his rage as he stormed through the halls of the palace. No one is sure what happened, but I do know that the Lady Kagome was stripped of her title and imprisoned in her room. Lord Sesshomaru told everyone to stay away from her or suffer his wrath. He came to me looking for you, unknowing of your absence. When I told him you were not here and why, he informed me that the key you left here was one of two that would open her door. Lord Sesshomaru warned me against helping her in any way and left. The Lord has been in a foul temper ever since, and the crazy part is that even the servants have no idea why. He came to me again today and handed me a key. He asked me if I had known it was missing, and I told him that I did not even know where you kept it. I was unable to get him to speak of it further, but I found out from one of the servants that Akane saw Sesshomaru-sama choking Hayate outside of Lady Kagome's room. Apparently, Hayate took the key without me knowing and used it to gain access to the Shikon Miko's room." She paused and took another breath and sighed, "This is all I know."

Katashi listened carefully to everything his mate told him and decided that in the morning he would visit Kagome and find out more. "Thank you, Kasumi. I will look into this issue in the morning, but for now, I need to show my mate just how much I missed her."

Kasumi giggled as he picked her up and moved to the bed.

* * *

Sesshomaru padded softly through the secret passage between his room and Kagome's chamber, shielding his aura. Standing outside the panel that would allow him entrance, he listened to her erratic breathing and the sounds of her restless movement on the bed. Unsure of what was going on, he slid back the panel and entered her room.

He quickly surmised that she was having a nightmare, as her eyes were closed, and she did not notice his entrance. Sesshomaru felt uncomfortably like a voyeur watching her sleep, and though his beast whined at him to wake her up and stop her fear, he moved to leave the room.

"No, stop. Please stop…" Kagome whimpered in her sleep, still thrashing about on the bed. Sesshomaru paused and turned to look at her, but found that she was talking in her sleep. His beast pawed at him, trying to convince him to go to her and soothe her pained whimpers.

The whimpers suddenly stopped, and her movements became fierce and erratic. "I will kill you for this, Hayate!" Her voice rang out through the room and was followed by a pained cry. Involuntarily, Sesshomaru stepped towards her, but quickly stopped himself.

_He… forced her?!?! _Sesshomaru's beast growled low, raging that its chosen had been violated.

"Sesshomaru!!!" His name, released from her throat in a guttural scream of pain and despair, mobilized him into action.

Sesshomaru stopped next to her bed and let loose a calming aura, wrapping it around the frantic miko. She fought for a few more seconds before succumbing to the soothing presence. The Taiyoukai watched as her struggles ceased, and her face smoothed into the serene expression of sleep. He waited as her heart slowed and her breathing evened out before allowing his aura to dissipate.

Unable to force himself to leave her, he sat down on the edge of her bed and watched her sleep. Sesshomaru made sure to mask his aura while his thoughts whirled out of control.

_The bastard forced her?!?! I will make sure he receives a painfully slow death if this is the truth. No one hurts my miko._

_**You hurt her! **_His beast rightfully accused, and Sesshomaru hung his head thinking of all the ways he had wronged her.

_She should have said something!_

The memory of her hand on his arm, telling him to wait came to mind. As well as his actions…

_**She tried!**_

The beast was furious with him, and rightfully so. Sesshomaru thought back to his arrival home, remembering the two youkai who just so happened to be talking about it as he walked through the gate. He realized now that he had been consumed with rage, and instead of finding out the facts, he had assuaged his pride by taking it out on Kagome. Hayate had defiled her, and Sesshomaru had further victimized her by striking and imprisoning her.

_I was wrong…_

**A/N: So, he finally realizes he has been an ASSHOLE this whole time! Will try to update again as soon as possible, but some crazy stuff has happened so not sure when that will be! Thanks for reading, and Please take a moment to review! **


	13. Opportunity

**A/N: Soooo very sorry for the long update… Life has been crazy for me the last couple months… My mom had surgery, the holidays, needing a part for my laptop, my bf and I breaking up, muse not wanting to write… Just general insanity… Will try very hard to keep up from now on… Thanks for continuing to follow the story and review!**

*****Thanks to anyone who Nominated this story on Dokuga!! It made my year just knowing people liked my story enough to Nominate it*****

**Chapter 13:**

Sesshomaru sat down next to the bed and watched Kagome sleep. The hours of the night passed quickly as he tried to examine his thoughts and emotions regarding this new revelation.

_Why did it never occur to me that perhaps all might not be as it seems? Why didn't I give her a chance to speak? Why does she affect my rational mind so? I should have thought this through but I was so enraged… When she wakes I must give her a chance to finally tell me what happened. Will she ever forgive me……?_

He memorized her face as she slept, admiring every feature that made up her beautiful countenance. In sleep, she seemed so peaceful, so unlike her normal animated self. The miko had grown into quite a woman since he had first met her as an untrained, undisciplined child running amok with Inuyasha. She had grown not only in power and strength, but also in maturity and understanding. Kagome had changed and become an exceptional woman.

Kagome's eyes opened and blinked a couple of times as she brought Sesshomaru into focus. Her whole body tensed and she visibly jumped.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome seemed to fold into herself in a protective huddle at the far corner of the bed. She stared at him with wary and confused eyes as her aura flared in response to his presence.

"Kagome, I will not harm you." Sesshomaru spoke in a soft voice that surprised both Kagome and himself. She stared at him with eyes filled with confusion and too many emotions to identify.

Kagome suddenly seemed to remember her backbone and sat up straighter, "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Her tone was cold and bordered on rude, a tone she knew would set him off.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed for a second, but when he spoke it was in the same soft tone he had used before, "Tell me what happened between you and Hayate."

Kagome blinked at him and her face betrayed her incredulity. _Why ask now? I have been trapped in this room for ages, yet he asks almost as if he truly cares. But he doesn't care, he has shown me this through his actions. My pain and sorrow mean nothing to him. He is a demon who cares not for emotions, I knew that from the beginning. _

When she spoke, her tone was almost-sickeningly sweet, "Why ask, Sesshomaru? I thought you had it all figured out?"

His invisible but palpable coldness surrounded him once more and his voice turned frosty, "Do not question me, human. Tell me what happened."

Aura flaring further, Kagome lifted her chin, "Your esteemed general took the liberty of forcing himself on me. With me being but a mere lowly human, I suppose his actions do not matter and I pay for a crime I did not commit." Kagome embraced the cold wrath she felt, letting herself drown in it. What should have been a heart-wrenching confession, her statement was emotionless except for a touch of sarcasm.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully, trying to find some sign of how she was feeling, but found himself unable. He was at once ashamed of himself and filled with rage. Rage at Hayate for his abuse of Kagome, and rage at being unable to figure out the miko in front of him. Standing quickly, Sesshomaru left the room.

* * *

Kagome lay across her bed trying to fathom the mind of the Western Lord. He was by far the most intriguing and irksome male she had ever encountered. He confused the hell out of her. One minute he is a cold hearted bastard, and the next he can be a softer, more approachable Sesshomaru. He irritated her beyond belief, and his judgment was in question with the recent events.

Kagome sighed and put her face in her hands. It was all just so complicated. Deep in her heart, she did miss their short-lived relationship, even if it was just a mutually beneficial arrangement. Wishing she could control her feelings the way he seemed to, Kagome just shook her head in resignation.

A soft knock at the door drew her attention away from her worries. She stood and padded softly to the door, opening it a crack. Katashi stood on the other side of the door. He held out his hands in a sign of peace, showing he bore no weapon. Kagome opened the door and signaled him inside.

"Lady Kagome, I returned to the castle last night and have heard many rumors circulating the castle. Please tell me what has happened in my absence."

Kagome sighed and looked at the only youkai she could call friend. "Hayate… forced himself on me, and somehow Sesshomaru thinks its all my fault and I have been trapped here in this room." Her voice was clipped as if she just wanted to get it out and be done with it. Kagome just wanted the pain in her heart and mind to subside. If she could honestly just forget it all, then she would.

"Have you told Sesshomaru the truth?" His voice was gentle, almost as if he feared she would break from a harsh word.

"Just this morning, I was finally allowed to give my side of the story. Personally, I have no clue what, if anything, Sesshomaru will do with the information." Though her voice was calm, her eyes were stormy and dark. Katashi knew what he must do.

"You can challenge him. You have the right to avenge your honor, Kagome. From what I understand, Sesshomaru is going to hold a public trial against Hayate and his followers. If you want your revenge, you need to be present. The trail starts in an hour."

Kagome listened carefully to his words and knew that this was her opportunity for revenge. Her lips curled in a bitter smile. "Thank you, Katashi, for telling me."

"No need to thank me, I would do the same for anyone. After what you have been through, you deserve to deliver his punishment. I must leave now, but you should be in the courtyard in an hour." Katashi stood and bowed slightly to the young onna before leaving the room.

Kagome shut the door behind Katashi, and leaned her back against it. _Finally…._

She got ready slowly and methodically. She was almost in a state of meditation as she donned the slayer-like outfit, though she was no longer a general. Kagome took her time in preparing for her moment of revenge. Though it would not right the wrong inflicted upon her, she would sleep better this night after killing the bastard. Kagome took time to polish her blade before slipping it into the sheath at her hip. When she finally stood ready, Kagome took a deep breath and exited the room that had been her prison.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Hayate and his supporters were beaten. This beating would not end their lives, but very soon he would. Sesshomaru looked up at the bright sunlight illuminating the scene before him. The four youkai were bound out behind the stables as palace guards kicked and beat them at will. Sesshomaru's only instruction had been not to kill or maim them. That would be his pleasure alone. Hayate had violated his lover and a fellow general. He deserved the ending that Sesshomaru was going to inflict upon him. The other three had joined in Hayate's scheming, and had deceived their own lord. Their punishment would also be death. There was to be a trial, but Sesshomaru would speak on Kagome's behalf, and no one would dare question his judgment.

* * *

The four traitorous youkai were bound and guarded at one corner of the proceedings. The remaining generals stood lined up, acting as a jury. The Lord Sesshomaru stood to the side of them, across from the despicable prisoners. A huge crowd of mostly youkai stood in the courtyard to witness the trial and execution.

Hidden in the crowd was Kagome, wearing a hooded cloak to attend the trial incognito. Her eyes burned holes into the youkai that had violated her body, and his cohorts who had borne false witness against her. Her gaze avoided Sesshomaru until he began to speak.

"Hayate, you are charged with violating another of my generals during her time of service in my palace. Youta and Tsubasa, you are charged with the deception of your lord. Kenta, You acted as lookout and co-conspirator for Hayate. You four have all committed grave crimes. Let a show of hands among my generals confirm your guilt and punishment of death." Every general raised their hand solemnly at their Lord's statement.

Kagome stepped out of the crowd and strode closer to the proceedings. When she stood in plain sight of all present, she cast off the cloak. Kneeling, Kagome spoke loudly for all to hear, "My Lord, I demand my revenge upon these youkai. I will have their death at my hands, as is my right." She stayed motionless, not looking up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was stunned, though his face denied any such thing. _How did she know it was her right to kill them? How did she know about the trial? …I must grant her this request, though I wish to savor the feel of their blood on my hands. _

"Revenge is yours. You have my blessing." He spoke emotionlessly, stating the required words. Though this should have been his moment, he could not deny her revenge.

Kagome slowly stood up from her position on the ground. As she drew her sword, a cold smile graced her lips.


	14. Revenge

**A/N: Here's another chapter… I am gonna try to update more regularly from now on… can't promise anything, but I will give it my best effort.**

**Chapter 14**

Kagome walked slowly towards the captive youkai, savoring the fear on their faces. She stopped in front of them, noticing that none of them would meet her eyes. "Who will be the first to die?"

No one spoke, and the silence dragged on for several seconds. The prisoners stared at the ground, knowing they could not escape their fate. The crowd was hushed, but their combined aura was impatient. The crowd wanted blood. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "I will challenge them one by one. They will need weapons." Sesshomaru signaled to one of the generals, who brought forth the confiscated weaponry and set it near the prisoners.

Kagome sliced the bonds of the one named Kenta and stepped back. "Grab your weapon and defend yourself." Her voice rang imperiously throughout the courtyard. The youkai scrambled over to grab his sword, turning to stand ready before her. Kagome's smile chilled the youkai, fear making his adrenaline pump faster. He launched himself at her in a clumsy and foolish rush. Kagome sidestepped his attack, thrusting her sword into his exposed flank. He crumpled to the ground, her swords magic already working through his veins. The crowd cheered for her quick victory, but their restless energy drove Kagome.

The miko proceeded to remove the bonds of both Youta and Tsubasa. She back-stepped quickly as Tsubasa dove for his axe and Youta rushed her with his claws. Kagome held her sword in a defensive stance, standing so that she could see both of the youkai battling her. Youta came at her, but quickly jumped back from the legendary blade in her hands. He began to circle slowly to her right, just as Tsubasa circled left…

* * *

_She cut them both free! _Sesshomaru stood stoically watching the battle in front of him, but his mind swirled with anxiety. As Youta backed away, Sesshomaru knew what the two had planned. Tsubasa and Youta had battled together for decades and defeated many an enemy in their time together. His body tensed as he watched them both lunge at her at once.

* * *

Kagome dug her sword into the ground and kneeled. Her aura solidified, becoming a translucent barrier between herself and the tricky youkai. Both youkai hit her barrier and were simultaneously thrown away from her location. She stood and pulled her sword from the ground before a shimmer appeared around her, signaling her use of the reflex spell. Youta was still stunned as she swooped upon him, but threw up a hand in defense of himself. Freezing Death cut through his hand and into his arm. The blade lodged at his elbow, and Kagome watched to look of horror freeze on his face as her sword did its work.

Whirling around, Kagome threw up freezing death to stop the axe aimed at her back. She expanded her aura to knock him back. Before he could react, Kagome was back to her feet and ready for him. She stood motionless and allowed him to get to his feet. The roar of the crowd was in her ears as she waited patiently for his attack. Tsubasa seemed to finally realize he was outmatched, but he had no choice but to fight or die at her hands.

Kagome finally reached her patience's end and walked slowly towards the youkai. He took steps backwards, retreating from the evil smile on her face. Kagome's mind was a sea of blood lust and intense concentration. This was her moment to revenge the wrongs inflicted upon her.

"You are dead!" She cried as she came at him full force. Tsubasa barely got his axe up in time to protect his chest from being pierced. Kagome back-stepped momentarily and came at him again from the side, aiming lower. Her sword cut through the flesh of his calf, severing part of his leg from his body. She twisted her body, pushing off from the ground and stabbed her sword through his chest. He fell to the ground face first as Kagome's blade sheathed itself in his heart.

Kagome ripped her blade from him and let him fall to the ground with his last breath. She stalked over to Hayate, but walked right past him. She lay her own sword on the ground, picking up the unused blade of Youta. She deftly cut through the bindings holding Hayate and signaled him to his weapon. A hush came over the crowd as they saw her blood spattered clothes and face, but what silenced them was the smile on her face. It was a look that none of them had ever seen on the face of a ningen woman. The crowd's tense aura surrounded Kagome and she let loose a chilling laugh, flaring out her aura for the crowd to feel the wrath she felt at her violation and deception by Hayate.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched in a kind of trance. He admired the way she wielded her blade and at the reflexes she should not have had as a mortal. He felt her aura rush over him as she was taken with bloodlust. His restless amber eyes followed her every movement across the designated battlefield. Every movement of her lithe body was coordinated and purposeful. The Taiyoukai was impressed with her skill and finesse during battle. When she picked up Youta's sword, he knew Hayate would not die quickly as the others had.

* * *

Kagome stepped confidently toward the youkai that had taken her body without her consent. He had stripped her of her powers to do it because he was afraid of her power. She could taste his fear on her tongue as he stood before her trembling. When she was in striking distance, Hayate dropped to the ground in a humble bow, "Mercy, Lady Kagome. Please spare me."

"I will show you only the mercy you showed me." She sliced deeply into his left arm as her rage filled declaration left her lips. She quick stepped backwards and mocked the pitiful youkai on the ground, "Get up and defend yourself like a man."

Hayate jumped to his feet as she came at him again. The clash of their swords rang through the courtyard like a death knell. The crowd was eerily silent as the combatants clashed swords again and again. Kagome dropped to her knees and sliced open his stomach, though the wound was intentionally not a mortal one. The miko rolled sideways to avoid Hayate's counterattack, and quickly sprang to her feet. The battle raged on for several minutes. Kagome slowly bleeding Hayate with shallow wounds. He had not yet landed a single blow on her. She fought like a woman possessed, mesmerizing the onlookers with her ferocity.

Kagome's smile never wavered as she slowly bled Hayate. There was no thought in her mind; she was drunk with bloodlust and the need to avenge herself. The miko struck him with blow after blow, never tiring or showing the slightest sign of fatigue. Though it was her third straight battle, she fought as if the other battles had never transpired.

Hayate lunged at her again only to feel the bite of steel in his collarbone. The pain brought him to his knees and he looked up at Kagome pitifully. Her smile widened, "Die!" She channeled her miko powers at the unsuspecting youkai. His startled look was quickly replaced as he howled in the agony of the holy powers surrounding him. Kagome held just enough of her power back so that he purified slowly. She made sure he felt every ounce of pain that he had caused her. As he dissipated to ash, Kagome turned away and began walking towards the castle.

Sesshomaru stepped into her path, silently bidding her to stop. "I wish to reinstate you as a general of the western lands, Kagome. After finding out the truth of the matter, This Sesshomaru realizes he stripped you of the title in error." His voice was arrogant and imperious and it disgusted Kagome.

"I want nothing from you, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback, but would not dare to cause a scene. He stepped out of her way and let her proceed to the castle.

* * *

_How could she refuse me in front of the other generals. I admitted that I was wrong, something I have never had to do before and she walks away from me… It matters not, I do not require her services._

He paced his study, fuming with indignation at her barely disguised disrespect. Her tone still rang in his ears; it had a distinct ring of finality to it that he found he did not like. It was his place to call the shots, he was lord of these lands. His ego-driven mind could not fathom that she would not take the opportunity to have her place back at his side.

The door opened, and Sesshomaru looked up to see Katashi and Kasumi. He had not even felt his subordinates' approach. Sesshomaru had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he had let down his iron guard. He motioned for the two of them to take a seat, and sat down behind his desk.

"Lord Sesshomaru, my mate and I would like to speak with you concerning the miko." Kasumi spoke first in her soft, feminine soprano.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but did not say a word. Katashi knew this to be an invitation to speak, "I have a suspicion that you and the Lady Kagome had a more personal relationship." Katashi left the statement as it was and waited out his Lord's long silence.

"You are correct Katashi, but I fail to see why this has brought you here." That he even responded would have surprised many, but Katashi was the closest thing Sesshomaru had to a friend. They had weathered many battles together, and Sesshomaru had come to rely on Katashi's wisdom.

"Lady Kagome is surely in pain over this whole ordeal. I would be very concerned considering she has been pent up in her room since the battle ended. I tried to speak with her, but she would not answer the door. Lady Kagome is strong woman, and as such is not likely to forgive her wrongful punishment so easily." Kasumi spoke in Katashi's place. She knew a woman's heart better than the males ever would. She felt that Lord Sesshomaru just needed a push in the right direction. He and the Lady Kagome were well suited for one another, even if they could not see it themselves.

Sesshomaru pondered the female youkai's words carefully. He knew that he certainly would be angered and unforgiving, but he had never seen Kagome that way. Although, her earlier battles had shown him another side of the complex miko. She was indeed a strong woman with tremendous power. If he were honest with himself, he knew she had every right to be angry and harsh. He couldn't help but wonder how she had changed from such a naïve girl into such a battle hardened warrior. Though he valued her wisdom and maturity, Kagome had always reminded him of Rin in a way.

Shaking his head at his own musings, he spoke to the youkai sitting across from him, "I will consider your words." His tone dismissed them, but the mated pair shared a conspiratorial look. They had planted the seed, now it was up to their Lord to determine his own path.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the halls of his palace. He had been in his study for hours, so long that the moon was hung low in the sky, waiting for day to break. He strode down the familiar hall that led to Kagome's bedchamber. When he stopped outside the door, he could not detect her aura within the room. Sesshomaru stepped inside to find the room empty. Kagome's belongings were missing, only some of the kimonos he had had made for her remained.

The Taiyoukai concentrated briefly, but could not find a trace of her miko's aura anywhere in the palace. He knew of only one place that she might go. He strode purposefully out to the garden and formed his demonic cloud to transport him to the village of the old miko, Kaede.

As dawn brighten the horizon, Sesshomaru landed just outside of the village. Though he had been sure he would find her here, he could not find a trace of her scent or her aura. He walked the border of the village, making sure he had not missed some sign of her presence. While he did not find the miko, he did find Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha taunted his older brother.

"I don't have time for you today." Sesshomaru said coldly as he turned away from his half-breed sibling.

"I don't care if you have time for me or not, you arrogant bastard. You will fight me now."

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, extending his youki whip and sweeping Inuyasha off of his feet. The Taiyoukai reformed his demonic cloud and took off before Inuyasha had a chance to engage him in battle.

"Why are you running away, coward?!?!" Inuyasha screamed at the retreating cloud, waving the Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru ignored the ignorant fool, not having time to waste_. If she wasn't here, then where could she possibly have gone?? _

**A/N: Hope the double update makes you guys happy!! As Always, Please leave me a review. I would love to know your thoughts!**

***Thanks again to my supporters on Dokuga! This one is for you guys!!***


	15. Reminders

**Chapter 15**

Kagome watched the village children play as she reflected upon the past week. Still raging and bitter, she had left the castle, saying "good-bye" to no one. She kind of regretted not telling at least Rin but also knew that Sesshomaru would have gotten wind of it more quickly if she had. Her days were peaceful and idyllic in this small village, but Kagome could feel the restlessness in her own heart.

***Flashback***

Walking through the forest at an unhurried pace, Kagome wondered what she would do now. The thought of returning to Kaede's village had crossed her mind repeatedly, especially considering her very pregnant friend. The problem was that she did not want to deal with Inuyasha. Thinking of Inuyasha made her think about Sesshomaru, something else she was trying to avoid. The thoughts swirled and mingled in her mind but did not bring forth a solution.

A grunt of pain startled her out of her reverie, and she followed the sound into the forest. She pushed her way through the dense foliage and came to a small clearing. Kagome spotted a wounded man sitting on the ground with his leg stretched before him. He had ruddy, life-worn features and looked to be in his thirties. The man had honest blue eyes, though his were contorted in pain.

"Would you like some assistance?" Kagome spoke softly, hoping not to startle the injured human.

He twisted slightly to look at her and grimaced with pain. The man stared at her for several seconds, making Kagome uncomfortable. To him she seemed like an angel, with ethereally beautiful features, in her miko attire. The softness of her voice was soothing to his ears, and it momentarily distracted him from his pain.

"Yes. A boar injured my leg, and I cannot walk to return to my village. My name is Michi. I live in a village near here." His voice was strained with pain, and his face showed his pain clearly.

Kagome walked closer to the man, inspecting the wound on his thigh. The puncture wound was deep but on the outside of his thigh. She sighed in relief, knowing the wound would have missed any major arteries or veins. She quickly set down her meager pack and began rummaging through it. Pulling out a garment and a small knife, she began to tear it into bandages for his wound. Kagome also took out a small box of medicinal herbs, handing him a leaf from it. "Chew on this; it will help with the pain."

He stared at her as she began to nurse his wound. She had not said another word to him, being very absorbed in her task. Her hands were soft and deftly bandaged the wound tightly. The herb she had given him to chew on had eased the pain greatly. The miko tied the bandage and took a moment to survey her handiwork.

"What is your name, my Lady Miko?" he asked as she began repacking her healing items.

"Kagome."

"Would you like to come and stay in my village? I can offer you food and a bed for the night."

Kagome considered for a moment, and it kind of felt like old times, only now she was on her own. "Sure, let me help you up." Kagome pulled the man's arm over her shoulder and helped him to stand.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome." He pointed towards the northeast and the two began their trek back to the village.

*End Flashback*

Kagome had been in this village for six days, and truthfully it had been a healing respite for her. She had had the time to examine her own emotions and thoughts and realize that she did not want to be the cold and angry person she had let herself become. Harboring her hate and rage would only cause her more sorrow in the end.

She had come to realize just how deep she had let Sesshomaru into her heart and understood now why he affected her so. Kagome did not think it was love, but she had trusted and truly cared for the stoic youkai. His judgment of her had cut her deeply, and she had found it hard to forgive his actions towards her. She now felt only disappointment. Sometimes, she missed life at the palace with all its conveniences, but she did not know what awaited her there. Would Sesshomaru cast her right back out? She had most likely damaged his ego with her refusal of her prior position and more so with her absence. Most males did not do well with a damaged ego. Would he even care? What if he didn't even notice she was missing?

Sighing, Kagome came to the conclusion that whatever happened would happen, no matter how much she fretted. She had spent the last few days playing with the children and helping out around the village. The villagers had welcomed and accepted her. Kagome had helped a sick elder start to recover, and everyone in the village had extended their gratitude. Keeping herself busy had done wonders for her mental state.

The men who had harmed her were dead at her hand. Their memory would only haunt her if she allowed it to. Kagome had found some peace in this and learned to accept what she could not change, though it was a hard lesson.

"Lady Kagome! Look at these plants. Are they healing herbs?" A bright-eyed little girl ran towards the watchful miko. Kagome examined the plant in her hand. It was a few slightly crushed leaves of mint.

"These are mint leaves, Misaki. They make a wonderfully flavored tea," Kagome said softly to the five-year-old child. The little girl had long jet-black hair and bright, inquisitive eyes. Kagome had met the child's mother. It truly was striking how alike mother and daughter were. The miko was staying with their family this night and Misaki was terribly excited. She had been chattering on all day about the things they would do tonight. Kagome smiled at the child and took her hand. "Let's go make some mint tea."

* * *

Sesshomaru had been searching for days and had yet to find a trace of the missing miko. She had been nowhere in the area of Kaede's village or Inuyasha's forest. Therefore, he had backtracked and began looking near the castle, but by then he could not find her scent due to the rain. It was frustrating for Sesshomaru to have to be searching for her in the first place, but it was like a compulsion in his blood. He had to see that she was alright with his own eyes. Honestly, he just needed to see her for some unfathomable reason.

Today he was searching the area northwest of the castle for any trace of her. After some time walking through the woods, he came upon a scrap of her clothing in a clearing. The scrap was bloody, but his nose told him that it was not her blood on the rag. He knew there to be a village not far from the clearing and decided to investigate it.

* * *

Kagome was laughing and playing with Misaki when she sensed his aura nearby. The smile slid from her face as the implications swirled in her mind. _Would he be angry with me? Most likely… Would he harm the villagers for sheltering me?_

With that thought, Kagome quickly stood and moved to the door of the hut, grabbing her sword and bow. As she walked out of the hut, she turned to the young girl and spoke, "Misaki, stay here and be safe."

Sesshomaru stood on the far side of a clearing at the edge of the village, his face schooled in his typical stoic mask. He had felt her aura become alarmed as soon as she had sensed him. He watched as she walked out of one of the huts, fully armed. He felt relief to find her unharmed, but he was irritated at the caution she was showing.

Kagome spotted him almost immediately when she stepped out of the hut. Her hand tightened on the bow in nervous anticipation, and she swallowed as she felt her mouth go dry. Lord Sesshomaru stood there, resplendent silver hair blowing slightly in the wind. Kagome's mind went haywire in that moment; all she could think about was the feel of his hair against her bare skin. Her mind and body remembered his touch and the pleasure he could bring to her.

Kagome shook her head, trying to dispel the sudden perversity of her mind. She tried telling herself that he had wronged her and imprisoned her. She tried to envision his eyes dark with anger but failed miserably. Instead, her mind imagined his eyes stormy with passion.

Sesshomaru sensed her distress but couldn't understand it. Had he really pushed her so far away that she could barely stand to look at him? The great Taiyoukai was feeling a strange twinge in his chest at the suffering in her eyes. Had he been a different demon, he might have walked away, but instead he started towards her slowly.

Her breath caught in her throat as he closed the distance between them. His face was as emotionless as always and gave her no clue as to his purpose here. Kagome walked towards him, meeting him in the center of the clearing. "Why are you here, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I came to find you," he answered honestly.

"Why?"

"I needed to see you and speak to you. I first must apologize for my behavior towards you. I should never have laid a hand on you in anger. I should have given you a chance to speak your side. I should have trusted you more, instead of having jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry, Kagome." His tone was almost humble, surprising them both.

"I will accept your apology, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, her voice a little unsteady with shock.

"Come back to the palace with me."

"I can't, Sesshomaru. I will not be one of your generals, and I have no standing of my own. I was a human in a demon's world, and apparently I cannot compete." Her voice did not show the wistfulness she felt at her own words. How easy it would be to just go back and try to pretend nothing had ever happened. Yet, she could not do that; she could not ignore what had happened to her.

"You are the Great Miko, as the humans call you. Many in the realm of demon-kind respect you for your defeat of Naraku. You have slain countless demons and held your own in battle many a time. You more than deserve to live in the palace." His voice was matter-of-fact and gave no indication of anything he might be feeling.

"I do not wish to go back to the palace as the live-in Miko." Her tone was biting as she spoke to him.

"So you wish to roam the lands and help poor villagers like the incarnation, Kikyo?" His scathing reply nipped at her, provoking her anger.

"Just leave me in peace, Sesshomaru. I want nothing more." Kagome turned her back to him and began walking towards the village, her raven hair shining blue in the moonlight.

Sesshomaru watched her until she re-entered the hut she had come from. Summoning his demon cloud, Sesshomaru took off for the palace, angry at her rejection.

* * *

Katashi stood in the gardens, reveling in the bright sunlight with Rin. The child had been sad since the miko had left them. Now the typically cheerful girl danced in circles, singing to herself. She laughed and began chasing after a butterfly flitting in some nearby flowers. Katashi smiled and settled himself on the ground to watch her play.

Sesshomaru stood at a distance, watching his ward frolic through the gardens. He had returned yesterday after seeing Kagome. When he entered the gardens, Rin had assailed him with questions. She wanted to know where Kagome was and when she was coming back. Ever since he had said Kagome would not be back, he had noticed a change in his ward. The little human girl was quite attached to the miko. Sesshomaru sighed, pondering his current situation. There wasn't anything he could do. Was there?

Katashi caught wind of Sesshomaru's scent and turned to see his lord standing at a distance. He got to his feet and walked towards the Taiyoukai, stopping before him. "My lord, you seem troubled."

"It's nothing, Katashi."

"The miko?" Katashi asked in a wry tone, earning him a dirty look from his Lord.

"Why would you think the human would cause me to be troubled?" Sesshomaru feigned indifference to the troublesome human.

"My Lord, I think you are trying to convince yourself more than you are trying to convince me."

Sesshomaru sighed audibly and turned to his trusted advisor. His tone was perplexed as he spoke, "She is just a human woman, why should it matter to me? Why do I care?"

"Forgive me for being blunt, My Lord, but I believe you may have fallen in love with the little onna." Katashi wisely kept the smile off his face at the look on Sesshomaru's face.

For once in his life, Sesshomaru was speechless. _Love? What is love? Surely, I have not followed my father's footsteps so far. However, at least Kagome can protect herself and is not a typically worthless human. Nor is she typical as a woman. She is not one to simper and play coy. Kagome is strong, determined, talented, and straightforward. _He valued these things. Maybe it wasn't so wrong after all….

**A/N: Thanks for reading! As always, please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. I appreciate every review I get, and I wish I had time to personally respond to you all. **

**Dokugans: Remember to vote! Support your fellow/favorite authors!**


End file.
